What Mercy Can Do
by Stormfast
Summary: How would the events have happened if Sui Feng decided to spare Ggio Vega in their fight at the Fake Karakura Town? How would the later events have happened? [Suzumebachi and Tigre Estoque are in this story but Tigre Estoque wasn't in the list. Also, I switched/might switch the order of some events for the story. And Ggio might seem a bit OOC. Sorry]
1. Chapter 1- The Fight

"Impossible…" Ggio Vega stood with Nirgge Parduoc, having watched their comrades fall. Ggio was a lean, short Arrancar with scruffy hair, a thin braid and a tiger skull on his head. Nirrge was a big man, with short blond hair and his hollow mask remnants consisted of a thick helmet with tusks protruding from the sides. "They all lost…"

Barragan smashed whatever he was holding at the time into small shards. Over half of his Fraccion had been killed by the Espada. He started to get off his throne, but Ggio and Nirgge noticed and rushed over.

"Forgive us, Baraggan-sama! We'll finish them off now. So please, sit down!"

Baraggan grunted his response and sat down again. Ggio heaved a sigh of relief and was about to turn around, when a voice said, "Who do you think you're going to finish off?"

Sui Feng was there, standing with her lieutenant, Omaeda. "Komamura and the others?" she said, with a curious yet mocking expression. "Or all of us?"

Ggio just smirked.

"Well… Even if you don't answer, I'll finish you off anyway," mused Sui Feng, drawing her Zanpaktou. In less than a second, the two had clashed, their swords ringing against each other. They then jumped back. The surrounding Arancar and Shinigami glanced over, then drew their blades.

"Omaeda!" Sui Feng stated, firmly. "Your teeth are chattering. Are you scared of your first real fight in a long time? You're pathetic. I can't even stand looking at you."

"Huh?"

"This is a good opportunity. This time, go off and die doing something else."

"HUH!? Ha… Haha! What are you talking about!? I'm not scared and my teeth are not chattering! And I'm definitely not gonna die!"

"I see." She looked forward solemnly. "Then don't die."

"I won't! Even without you telling me so!"

Meanwhile, Barragan was giving a nice little pep talk to his Fraccion. "Do not make me walk a road," he yelled. "That is not stained with the blood of our enemies! Say it! Who do you bastards serve?!"

Nirgge and Ggio both responded at the same time. "Yes sir! We are Fraccion of his Majesty, the Great Emperor Baraggan Luisenbarn-sama!"

They drew their swords, while chanting. "We will pulverize every foe and humbly display for you, Baraggan-sama, a battlefield thoroughly stained with their flesh and blood!"

Ggio then smirked, and charged at Sui Feng. Their Zanpaktou clashed together once more.

Somewhere else, Omaeda was getting beaten up by Nirgge. The two crashed into a building, smashing through part of the wall. Ggio glanced over and smirked at Sui Feng. "You okay with that? Your lieutenant's getting his ass handed to him."

Sui Feng didn't seem bothered. "I don't care. He's a fool who never thinks about anything other than money and food, and his family business. Let him get a taste of the real world."

"My, my. That's pretty cold, captain."

"I don't like to be overly friendly. One should be antagonistic and strict to one's underlings. It keeps them on their toes."

"Huh…" Ggio muttered to himself. His Zanpaktou, Tigre Estoque piped up.

_She just kinda described Barragan… __**  
**_

_**I think I realised that...**_

He aimed a kick at her head, but Sui Feng just moved her head away with no look of surprise. Instead, her leg locked onto his and she pushed him down and kicked the side of his head. "Damn it..."

"Bakudo 30. Shitotsu Sansen."

A triangular barrier aimed itself at Ggio and shot towards him, pinning him gainst the side of a building.

_This was just too easy… _Suzumebachi, Sui Feng's Zanpaktou pondered the battle.

Sui Feng stepped forward. "It's over, Arrancar. I didn't even have time to get your name." She slid her hands over the blade of her Zanpaktou. "Jinteki Shakusetsu. Suzumebachi."

The sword transformed into a strange gauntlet thing. At least that was what it looked like. It was more of a metal wristband with a stinger type thing on her middle finger. Ggio snorted. Those Shinigami ants. Wait, what? A stinger? Ggio felt a twinge in his gut and squirmed. He wasn't feeling so cool now.

"Sure death in two blows." She advanced slowly. "That is the power of my Suzumebachi." She felt a weird tug in her gut. Something about this Arrancar made her want to spare him.

_Oh! You have a crush and you're gonna get married!_

_**Shut up, Suzumebachi! I'm just analysing his skills!**_

_Oh really? Ahahaha! Love at first sight! _Then she shut up. Sui Feng reddened.

"What're you talking about? Are you saying two blows will finish me off?" Ggio glared at Sui Feng. She didn't look too bad. She was petite and she had just kicked his ass.

_**She's an enemy! Not an Arrancar.**_

_But if she was, she'd be a cute one… _Tigre Estoque mused, voicing his thoughts.

Ggio growled. _**Shut it.**_

_You like her! I can tell by the way you're furiously denying it!_

Sui Feng loomed closer. "You'll see…" She leapt at him, holding her stinger in front of her, about to stab him. Before the stinger could stab him, he charged up a magenta Cero with his left hand and blew up the building, freeing himself. Sui Feng snarled. "Tch…" _  
_

_Ha! You think he's smart! And a bit cute! I can tell!_

Sui Feng snarled at Suzumebachi. _**As if! **_And then she filled her thoughts with Yoruichi-sama, so Suzumebachi would drown in them and shut up.

She dove at him, but he evaded her and slashed at her with his Zanpaktou. She blocked it. **_He's good… No! Stop! Start thinking about Yoruichi-sama!_**

_I.. Can... Hear... You!_

Sui Feng returned her thoughts to the battle, and nearly got kicked in the stomach by Ggio. "You're too soft!" he called to her. "If your weapon could really killed with two blows, you should have flash-stepped in and finished me off. That's what I'd do."

_Gah! Even I agree with him, idiot!_

**_Shut up. That's just how I roll._**

He aimed a kick at her stomach and sent her flying into a building, causing it to crumble.

"From your haori, I'm guessing that you're the captain of the second division, right? That's special forces, from what I've learnt."

Sui Feng emerged from the rubble. She didn't even look hurt. **_She's tough too! _**Ggio shook these thoughts away. "I heard the special forces were an assassination squad. You sure don't fight like it though. Or is this what Soul Society calls an assassin?"

Sui Feng glared at him, wiping away some dirt on her chin. She looked downright murderous.

_Feisty! I'm sure you like that, eh?_

_**You're an idiot.**_

_I'm only as stupid as you are._

This time, Ggio didn't even bother trying to shake these thoughts off.

"Lucky you," Ggio sneered. "You get to learn my name. I am his majesty Barragan-sama's Fraccion, Ggio Vega. And," he paused swinging out his sword. "I'll show you the other one as well."

He held out his sword in front of him, as if to plunge it into the ground, and chanted, "Shred! Tigre Estoque!"


	2. Chapter 2- Resurrecion

And then there was an explosion. Sui Feng was thrown backwards at high velocity, and crashed into the side of Nirgge's head. It killed him, saving Omaeda, but even he was thrown backwards. "Gah! What?! Wha...?"

Sui Feng was lying amidst the rubble, still with no severe injuries. "Ca-captain?"

"Ugh..." She glared at Ggio. _**Ggio...**_She was surprised to find herself blushing. After all, all he had done was attack her. But she couldn't deny that he was strong and fast as well.

_Uwehehehe... _Suzumebachi was basically drooling.

_**Tch. You fangirl.**_

_But what do you think I'm fangirling over?_

**_Him, of course._**

Suzumebachi squawked with indignation. _No, you idiot! I'm fangirling over how you're the one mooning over that Arrancar! _And then she lapsed into a sulky silence, but Sui Feng could still hear her muttering indignantly.

Ggio stood over her in the air, looking seriously down at her. His appearance had changed a bit. His braid had thickened, and changed colours. He also gained claw-like protrusions on his hands, and his mask had morphed, becoming elongated at the back and with longer fangs. He suddenly dived at her, and she leapt out of the way. They clashed, fighting hand-to-hand with Hakuda techniques. Meanwhile, Omaeda was watching on the ground in shock. "Wh-whoa... He's actually keeping up with her! They're evenly matched. No... Are they really evenly matched?"

Ggio was forging ahead, pushing Sui Feng back with every blow he nearly landed. Sui Feng was doing her best to block them. "It's great our weapons are similar, eh?"he called. "That way we can't fight they way we're accustomed to. We can give it all we've got!" He narrowed his eyes, a feral grin lifting the corners of his mouth. "In other words... If you fight as hard as you can, this is the best you got!" He landed a kick to her chest and sent her crashing into a building.

Omaeda's eyes widened in horror. "I was right! He's beating her!" Sui Feng crashed into the building, but with less force than before.

"Is she faking? No... She's too proud. There's no way she would do that. But then..."

As Sui Feng slammed against the wall, Ggio watched sadistically. **_That'll show her._**_**Her and her pretty little face. Wait, pretty?!**_

Tigre Estoque made a lecherous comment, and Ggio snarled at him. He swung his head back and shot his fangs at Sui Feng, pinning her against the wall, just as she'd done to him earlier.

"Tch..." She glowered at him.

Ggio advanced, smirking. "Our positions are reversed now, Nibantai-taichou-san." He paused and then tilted his head. "Come to think of it, I told you my name but you never told me yours. Sui Feng stiffened. This was exactly what had happened earlier. Well, pretty much. She couldn't deny he looked kinda cute, grinning in triumph. And Sui Feng was grinning inwardly because Suzumebachi hadn't piped up.

"Oh well... Doesn't matter. I have to say, though, you're actually kinda cute." **_Dammit! Why did he have to say that!_**

Suzumebachi had started talking again. _Ha! You're blushing! You're happy! GgioSoi forever! _Sui Feng could imagine her dancing around, singing it in an annoying tune.

Ggio, however, nearly whacked his own head in shame. Tigre Estoque would never let him hear the end of it. Already he was teasing him for being a lovesick kitten. Sui Feng blushed, a dull red flush rising from her cheeks.

"Eh..." Ggio felt a slight pang of regret he should NOT have been feeling. He dived at her, claws out, ready to strike. Suddenly, Omaeda appeared, blocking his attack with his Shikai, Gegetsuburi. Sui Feng's eyes widened in shock.

Ggio, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes. "Who the hell are you? Where'd you come from? Nevermind, you're just in my way."

Omaeda locked both his hands over Ggio, pulling him into an iron-hard grip. "Okay! I did it captain! I caught him! Now the little squirt can't move! Now's your chance!"

"Bastard! What did you say about my height?!" Ggio snarled. "Who do you think you're talking to?" He charged up a Cero against Omaeda while the latter realised what he was doing, and widened his eyes in panic.

"Get outta my sight." Ggio growled. Suddenly, there was an explosion and something smashed into the side of his face, sending him flying. Sui Feng had freed herself and blasted a rock at the Arrancar. "Tch."

"Who asked for your help? I just wanted to see an Arrancar's resurreccion with my own eyes to prepare for the oncoming battles with the Espada." She knew she sounded ungrateful but her heart was still beating from the event.

_And also, Ggio had said that you were cute._

**_Gah! Shut up!_**

"Oh well. I've seen enough."

Omaeda basically whimpered. "How can you say that?!" His bottom lip quivered. "I was worried he was going to kill you so I came to help you!? And then you say, 'Who asked for your help?' You act like I just butted in where I wasn't wanted!"

Sui Feng sighed and then beckoned him over. "Listen closely, Omaeda."

He put a hand next to his ear. "What is it?"

"Closer."

Omaeda became wary but inched closer. "Oof!"Her fist smashed into his face and sent him tumbling away. "Gaaah!"

"You idiot. You only came to help me because you thought that if I'd lost, you'd be in danger yourself. I'm right, aren't I?" She shifted. "Anyway, even if I had lost, who told you to rescue me?"

Omaeda looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I thought I told you before. if you see your allies losing, there's your chance. Don't step between them. Take the enemy down from behind. And if the enemy's so strong you can't even do that, then just watch your ally be killed."

She paused and looked at the building Ggio had just smashed through, and added solemnly, "That is what it means to be special forces."

She turned around, and without missing a beat, said to Ggio Vega, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Arrancar."

Ggio looked dishevelled and angry. He had almost managed to sneak up on her and land a blow. _**And why isn't she calling me by my name? I told it to her. And she still won't tell me her name either**__._

_Ha! You want your girlfriend to acknowledge you!_

Sui Feng didn't seem to notice the change in his behaviour. "Now I'll show you," she said. "What you derided. I'll show you how the special forces fight." She narrowed her eyes. "I'll show you a real assassination."

Ggio was growing steadily angrier by the second. Tigre Estoque wasn't helping either.

"No," Sui Feng added. "Maybe you won't even be able to see it."

Ggio had enough. "Don't underestimate me!" he yelled. His body was heating up, and in a flash of light, his muscles began to grow. He became way bulkier, and his claws, along with his hands, had become just one claw. He would have longed to add: "And call me by my name!" but he resisted the urge.

"Do't underestimate my strength! I'll show you my true strength! Behold! This is the battle form of Tigre Estoque! 'Tigre Estoque el Sable!"

Suddenly, Sui Feng appeared behind him, having stabbed him twice with Suzumebachi. Or so it seemed.

"Sorry." Sui Feng wasn't looking at him. She felt slightly guilty. "I said sure death in two blows. But you probably only felt one."

Ggio turned. "Damn it..." But it didn't feel like he was dying. It didn't feel like poison was coursing through his body and making him disintegrate. Instead, it felt as if he was being transported somewhere. But the others didn't know that. Well, maybe one.

Sui Feng looked guilty. She was filled with inner turmoil.

"YEEEEEAAAAAHH!" Omaeda punched the air. "You did it, captain!" Then he realised something and stiffened. The Arrancar didn't disintegrate and blow away into the air like they usually did. Instead, there were just two large butterfly crests overlapping each other and a flash of light. "Wait a sec."

Sui Feng stiffened and turned around. Had he realised what she had done? Instead of killing him, she had instead sealed him away and sent him into her inner world, where Suzumebachi was to take care of him. She and her sassy remarks. Now, Sui Feng felt slightly jealous, but then chided herself for feeling so. She hadn't realised, though, that she wasn't listening to Omaeda. "What?"

Omaeda looked confused. "I asked you if Suzumebachi worked if you didn't hit the opponent in the same spot twice.

Sui Feng would have to make a plausible lie. "It was the same spot. I wasn't aiming for his skin, but for his insides. I pierced the same spot in his lung from both sides. Anyway. Just keep your mouth shut Omaeda. That's my best move. Don't say anything that might tip them off." Oh, how it cost her to lie. And she could also hear Ggio making a fuss with Suzumebachi in her inner world. _Shut up! _She almost snapped out loud. They became quiet, but then they started bickering again. Sui Feng heard a voice, presumably Ggio's Zanpaktou, say something. _Well, you did your best to impress her, and I think it actually worked._

Sui Feng and Ggio both yelled at them to shut up, while Tigre Estoque and Suzumebachi looked on and snickered.


	3. Chapter 3- Inner World

Sui Feng turned and faced the old man Espada, who she assumed was Barragan, several metres away, throwing a tantrum and cursing. She just hoped that the voices from her inner world didn't get too annoying, for now it was Suzumebachi plus two more.

Meanwhile, Ggio and Tigre Estoque were exploring Sui Feng's inner world. It was a range of mountain peaks shrouded in mist. He could see a tiny figure floating up ahead with a constant yellow glow. At first he assumed it was small because of the distance, but no. The little figure was right in his face.

"Look at me, you fool! I'm right in front of you!" This was followed by a punch from a small fist. As Ggio stumbled back, clutching his nose, the figure darted around him. Tigre Estoque was standing behind him. He watched the small _thing _examine them and then hover in front of them. It was a _she. _She was a small pixie thing that kinda looked like a wasp. She wore two black and yellow striped plates over her breasts, with puffy shorts and puffy ankle-hiders coloured the same way with black flats. She also had two pigtails, but no wings, so it's odd how she was able to fly. She also had the stinger/gauntlet on her, except she was tiny, so it covered her whole arm. Wait... Stinger? Ggio scrambled back and nearly fell off the edge.

Meanwhile Tigre Estoque was standing there, laughing. She zipped up to his face and he recoiled. He was a humanoid figure with slightly tanned skin, and he wore an orange-brown pelt with black stripes, held together at the front by strips of dark fabric. His body, from the waist down, was covered in short, black fur and he had a striped tail. He had matted black hair and strangely, he had fuzzy black ears sticking out out of his head. He was also lean-built and well muscled, and taller than his master. And right now, he was holding the pixie upside down by the foot.

"Let go of me, scum!" she squeaked in a high-pitched voice. This was probably due to her small size.

Tigre Estoque laughed. "You have a big attitude for such a small body.

The pixie reddened with anger. "I am Suzumebachi! Zanpaktou of the mighty captain of the second squad! And I am going to kick your ass if you don't let me go!"

Sui Feng's voice rang out through the world."You should be afraid. She is my Zanpaktou, after all." Suzumebachi smirked.

"Even boss thinks that I'm formidable.

Ggio glanced over at Tigre Estoque. "Apparently, with tht stinger, she can kill you in two blows." It was satisfying to see Tigre Estoque fling Suzumebachi away in horror and step back. Suzuebachi, on the other had, went tumbling and then wrung her fist at them. "Fools! Stop cowering at me and my power! Stick out your chests like real men! If you really want to impress my boss!" she added snidely.

Ggio reddened and Tigre Estoque crossed his arms and smirked. "It's not like you have any chest to stick out yourself."

Suzumebachi dove at him. "Pervert!" she shouted, holding the stinger out in front of her. She dove at Tigre Estoque with her stinger outstretched, just to have Tigre Estoque bat her away with a hand while laughing. Suzumebachi went flying, did a somersault, and plonked herself on the ground, arms crossed.

"Be quiet. My boss is fighting right now and she can't concentrate with us messing around." she sounded deadly serious. Tigre Estoque and Ggio gulped and glanced at each other. Sui Feng was the master of this inner world, and she could kick them out or make them perish if she got too pissed. Ggio wondered if Suzumebachi could too.

Just as things were getting a bit too serious, Suzumebachi darted up and pulled a face. "Just kidding!"

They clenched their fists, and Tigre Estoque growled. "We don't appreciate you making fools of us. And, unlike my boss here," he shot Ggio a glance. "I'm don't think and I'm not gonna say that you're cute."

Both Ggio's and Suzumebachi's jaws dropped. "Whaaaa...?"

Tigre Estoque just grinned evilly.

Suzumebachi flew up to his face and held her stinger up to his throat. "Listen, punk," she said menacingly. "I was not waiting for you to call me cute. I could easily end you, because both my master and I are the fastest in Soul Society, and if the speed is the same, the smaller one is faster. So basically, I am faster than my boss."

Tigre Estoque laughed. "Wow. Now that's cute. A pixie saying she can beat me." He feigned terror, while Suzumebachi deadpanned.

Suzumebachi landed a punch to his cheek. "I'm not a pixie!"

Tigre Estoque rubbed his cheek and regained his composure. "You didn't object to my calling you cute."

Suzumebachi smiled in mock haughtiness and said in a posh voice, "Well, now that I think about it, it's flattering." And then both of them burst into laughter. Suzumebachi perched on Tigre Estoque's shoulder, and, soon enough, they were chattering about being a Zanpaktou.

Ggio cleared his throat. "I SHIP IT!" he shouted. They glared at him, radiating death auras. Suzumebachi held her head high. "I still think you and boss would make a cute couple."

"SHUT UP!" roared Sui Feng. "I'm trying to fight here!" They didn't believe her at first, then Ggio and Tigre Estoque blanched. They were fighting Ggio's old boss, the second Espada, Barragan Luisenbarn.

Tigre Estoque just crossed his arms and leant against a pillar of rock, while Ggio lay down and started counting sheep. Suzumebachi looked concerned. "Aren't you worried for your old boss?" she asked, fluttering around in above Ggio.

"He's gonna kick her skinny ass," he said tiredly. "And once he kills her, we'll all disappear, seeing as we're in her inner world."

Tigre Estoque picked at his fingernails. "So, you better prepare yourself for death."

Suzumebachi put her hand onher hip and pointed her stinger at them. "Well I think you'd better be worried!" she shouted. "Don't underestimate my boss."

Ggio glanced up at her. "Wait, I still haven't learnt her name yet."

Tigre Estoque snorted. "You just realised that, idiot?"

Ggio glowered at him. "Shut up."

Suzumebachi snickered. "It's Sui Feng. I'm surprised you tried to learn her name when she was supposed to kill you."

"But she didn't," Ggio prompted. "She chose to spare us."

"Yea, you two would be a great couple," Tigre Estoque replied, looking bored.

"Wait a sec!" Ggio sat bolt up. "She hasn't died yet. _We haven't died yet. _So that means..."

"Yup, you got it!" Suzumebachi winked. "She's succeeding!"

"Huh." Tigre Estoque scratched moodily on the ground. "I don't know whether to be happy or not. Barragan was our master. But Sui-Chan," he snickered at Ggio. "She's keeping us alive."

Ggio slashed his sword at a rock. "I hate this!"

Suzumebachi glanced at him. "Hey, I think we should be rooting for my boss."

Tigre Estoque snorted. "Yeah. Ggio certainly would. He's head over heels in love with her."

"SHUT UP!" Sui Feng's voice rang through the mountain range.

* * *

**Holy mother of Dog. I had writer's block (I think) and I felt too lazy to add more.**

**Your reviews and views make me feel so happy. They make me feel warm inside, even though there's not that many. It just makes me feel that this isn't a complete failure. And I'll explain with all the modern speech next chapter, okay?**

**Buh-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4- Near Death Encounters

"…Hey." The sky turned cloudy. Suzumebachi was sitting on Ggio's shoulder. He was sitting on the ground. "What do you think's happening to boss right now?"

Ggio glanced up. "Probably dying."

"Ha ha." Suzumebachi made a face. Then fainted.

Tigre Estoque dashed over. "What the hell is happening!?" The sky turned gloomy and foggy. Suzumebachi's eyelids flickered and muttered soundlessly. It was as if she was having a private conversation with Sui Feng. After what seemed like an eternity, she slowly got up and mumbled something to herself. "That idiot... Using Bankai twice in one day..." Then she sighed and lay down again. "Leave me be..."

Tigre Estoque prodded her curiously. "Hey, what did you mean before? About Bankai?"

Suzumebachi paled. "Uh... What?" She laughed nervously.

Ggio narrowed his eyes. "We're not your enemies anymore. Unless you want us to be." Tigre Estoque stepped next to Ggio and they towered over her.

Suzumebachi swelled up and flew up to their eye level. The golden glow surrounding her strengthened. "I am the Zanpaktou of the fastest Shinigami in Soul Society. And, given my tiny form, I am faster than even her. Do you really want me as your enemy?" She held out her stinger menacingly. "Sit your butts down and I might tell you."

Ggio and Tigre Estoque glanced at each other and sat down and they waited for Suzumebachi to explain.

She flew down and landed gracefully, clearing her throat. "Ahem. Sui Feng is the captain of the second division of the Gotei 13, so it's natural for her to have a Bankai. Since her former mentor seemingly a-"

"Do have to tell them that?!" Sui Feng's voice raged through the inner world, hurt coursing through it. She felt a million feelings rushing through herself and tears threatened to leak.

"I have to! They're not our enemies anymore!"

Ggio felt uncomfortable. He didn't want Sui Feng to become upset and throw them out of the inner world. As he was about to refuse, saying it was alright, Sui Feng obliged.

"Fine."

Suzumebachi exhaled and continued. "Her mentor seemingly abandoned her. Boss felt extremely hurt and a million other depressing feelings. She trained hard and extensively to take all her mentor's titles, and to surpass her. As a result, our Shikai is extremely deadly, and Bankai is so powerful that she can only use it once every three days. She idiotically used it twice IN THE SAME DAY and nearly died." Suzumebachi glared up at the sky as if her boss could see her.

"Che." Sui Feng scowled.

Suzumebachi flew around the nonplussed Arrancar and his Zanpaktou. "That must have been a lot to take in."

Ggio sighed and sat down, while Tigre Estoque wandered off. Suzumebachi perched on Ggio's shoulder.

"Hey, where did you learn that term? 'I ship it?'"

Ggio snorted. "Charlotte Cuulhorne secretly went to the world of the living once, to go into the Karakura shopping malls. He probably came across some teenage girls."

Suzumebachi shifted. "That twit who fought Ayasegawa was a GUY?!"

Tigre Estoque mumbled, "Yes. And he kept yelling it whenever he saw a male and a female Arrancar together. So annoying. Luckily he got his ass whooped by Barragan." He was curled on the floor, dozing. Ggio fondly remembered the sight of Cuulhorne crying out and promising he wouldn't do it again while Barragan yelled and whacked him with the hilt of his axe.

A few minutes later, Ggio's Zanpaktou was snoring soundly. Suzumebachi rolled her eyes but glanced over fondly. Ggio stiffled a snigger. "Doesn't it ever get boring here?" he asked. Suzumebach shrugged.

"I talk with my boss. I fly around and explore. I sleep." And she sat down.

"Doesn't it ever get boring?"

"Nah."

"I see." Ggio looked up. The sky had less clouds in it than before. He didn't know whether it was good or bad. He got up and Suzumebach leapt off his shoulder. He prodded his snoring Zanpaktou with his foot but Tigre Estogue just sneezed and flicked one of his ears. Ggio sighed and sat down again.

Suddenly, a great gust of wind blew Suzumebachi off Ggio's shoulder and she flew away, screaming. Tigre Estoque leapt up. "What is going on out there?!"

Sui Feng's voice rang out and Ggio could hear the snarl embedded in it. "I'm gonna spank that bastard's ass!"

Tigre Estoque snorted. "Whose?"

"Aizen's. Now all of you shut up!"

"Che." Ggio climbed up a rock and squatted. "Then what's happening to Barragan-sama?"

"Eh. He's dead."

"WHAT?!" Both Tigre Estoque and Ggio yelled in unison. They were shocked.

"This Hachi guy used some Kido trick to turn Death Breath's power against him so he rotted from inside out. His arm rotted away and he used Kido to transfer it into Barragan, since the guy isn't protected on the inside."

Ggio scowled. "When did this happen?"

Sui Feng snorted. "Ages ago, when my darling Zanpaktou was telling you my sob story."

Suzumebachi grinned nervously and disappeared.

Ggio snarled and kicked a rock. "What will we do now?" He grumbled bitterly.

Tigre Estoque was scowling. "We don't exactly have a home to go back to."

"I'll take you to Soul Society where you'll be taken into the second division, since your... skills... can be useful." Sui Feng went silent.

Ggio laughed bitterly. "We're enemies. There's no way we'll be accepted. Your Captain-Commander will blast us to bits when he sees us."

Sui Feng realised this and became desperate. "I'll make sure you'll be accepted. Or I'll hide you away if you promise not to hurt any Shinigami."

Ggio smiled sadly. "Forget it. We'll never have a future. I'll never be able to join you."

His face reddened as he realised what he had just said. He was pretty sure Sui Feng was blushing too, and she promptly disappeared. Tigre Estoque cleared his throat. "I didn't want to intrude upon your little lovey-dovey conversation but if we do find out way outside, I'll return to a sword again."

Suzumebachi had returned and she kicked him in the head. "I was always a sword, stupid! We're just manifested because we're in boss's inner world. I don't know where your sword-self went but you're still not a being!"

Tigre Estoque held up his hands. "Okay, okay!" This was followed by a kick to the face.

Ggio smirked. "That was a nice little comedy routine." But he was still feeling slightly sad. He would never be able to tell the second division captain how he felt.

Suddenly the sky turned dark. Storm clouds littered the sky and lightning struck. Rain poured down like a fleet of arrows. The wind blew and tiny Suzumebachi was blown away. She darted back and she seemed weaker somehow. The golden glow surrounding her turned frighteningly dull, and she seemed like a tiny, miserable heap. Ggio and Tigre Estoque huddled together and Suzumebachi, hovering above them, suddenly fell. Tigre Estoque held out his hands in a cupped manner and the tiny pixie landed in them. She smiled weakly. "Thanks..."

"What's happening?" Tigre Estoque cradled Suzumebachi protectively and looked up, even though rain battered his face.

Suzumebachi shifted weakly. "Brace yourself. It's the-"

She was cut off as she fell unconscious.

"Suzumebachi?"

"SUZUMEBACHI!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! **

**bye**


	5. Chapter 5- Bad News

Hours had passed. Maybe even days. They had to sit there in the pouring rain, in the darkness, with hardly any hope of surviving themselves. The sky had cleared but it still seemed like an eternity before Suzumebachi even so much as moved. And when she did, it wasn't pretty.

She sat up and vomited. All over the ground.

Ggio and Tigre Estoque jumped back. "What the hell?"

Tigre Estoque was trying to hide his relief through anger but he was failing miserably.

"Sorry." Suzumebachi wiped her mouth and stood up. "Boss nearly died. _I_ nearly died."

Tigre Estoque glared at her. "Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?"

Suzumebachi laughed and then coughed and fell back down again. "You wouldn't be in her inner world the next time I do that."

"Easy." Ggio propped her up with his hand and she flew up.

"Ack. Thank goodness Aizen is in a dank and dirty little cell now."

"Sui Feng!" Ggio couldn't hide his relief as well as Tigre Estoque could with Suzumebachi. "What happened?"

"Aizen cut me down and I had to stay in the infirmary for ages."

"I see."

"Captain Unohana is highly proficient at healing, I can tell you that."

"Okay. I still don't know who she is but okay."

"Che."

Suzumebachi and Tigre Estoque had wandered away together. Ggio gave a low whistle. "Would you look at that!"

Suddenly, Sui Feng materialised beside him. Ggio turned around and jumped. "How- what- how did you just-"

Sui Feng just smirked. "I'm meditating. And my Lieutenant won't bother us now. Probably eating rice crackers."

Ggio grimaced and remembered that fat lump who had saved her.

"Well, your old master was formidable, I'll say that."

"Huh?" And then he noticed her left arm. Or her _lack_ of a left arm.

"What?!"

Sui Feng scowled. "Barragan did this with his Death Breath technique."

Ggio shrugged. "He does that sometimes. He threatens us with it when we act... out of order." But he couldn't stop worrying.

Sui Feng looked at the horizon. The sun was setting. Was that a good thing? "One day, I'll get you out of here."

"...Sui Feng...?"

"I'll conduct you into the second division, and you will be accepted."

They watched the sun set for a few moments.

Sui Feng turned to face him. "I should tell you something..."

"What?"

"My mentor is now on good terms with Soul Society now, after the Ryoka invasion. It's a long story. Maybe she'll accept you, and maybe that'll be enough to convince everyone that you're able to be trusted."

Ggio gave a harsh laugh. "As if your Captain-Commander would take an exiled Shinigami's opinion over an existing captain's. Anyways, if she doesn't trust me, she'll have me assassinated before I know it, assuming she taught you."

Sui Feng just pursed her lips and said nothing. Ggio gently took her hand and laced his fingers into hers. She looked startled and he smiled sadly.

"You know there's no hope for me, Sui Feng."

"I won't give up!"

They moved closer. Closer. Ggio could see every detail of her deep gray eyes.

"We discovered a ca-" Tigre Estoque was leaping from rock to rock with a graceful, loping gait, while Suzumebachi was flying at top speed alongside him. They suddenly stopped when they saw their bosses. "A cave..."

They started to toddle away. "We'll just be going..."

"Not so fast." Sui Feng had released Suzumebachi, looking as downright murderous as she could with flushed cheeks. Ggio had pulled out his sword as well.

Hours later, Sui Feng was gone, and Ggio was cowering in the cave, trying to dodge kicks and punches from a very angry pixie.

"If you hurt boss, I'll make you pay!" She was screeching and trying to claw out his eyes. Tigre Estoque was on the ground, clutching his stomach from laughing too much. When Suzumebachi had finished murdering him, Ggio shot a glare at his Zanpaktou. Tigre Estoque just made kissy-kissy noises that made Ggio want to punch him.

Ggio scowled. They were stuck here with nothing to do. And it was the middle of the night. He yawned. "Might as well take a nap."

Suzumebachi snickered. "I might kill you in your sleep if you break boss's heart."

"Shut up, as if I'll do that."

The sky reddened. Tigre Estoque, who had just sat down and closed his eyes, jumped up. "It was just night time!" he complained.

Suzumebachi grinned. "The conditions here reflect on my boss's mood and her health. And yea, she can still hear you."

"Shut up! Of course I can!" Sui Feng's voice once again echoed through the land. Suzumebachi rolled her eyes and flitted over to Tigre Estoque. She whispered something and he grinned and nodded. They ran off. Again.

Ggio sighed and scanned the area. Still a range of mountains, shrouded in white fog. There were few trees, not much grass and even less flowers. Why was he even counting the flowers? He leaned against a rock and held his hand to his forehead.

Since there was nothing to do, he would just explore. He jumped from rock spire to rock until he reached a tall peak near a small clearing. When he hopped onto the tallest point, he just squatted there and looked at the sky. It wasn't red anymore. Just bright blue. He jumped down into he clearing when Sui Feng materialised near him again. Ggio yelped and stumbled on a rock. He fell onto her and they landed on the ground. Ggio focused his eyes and leapt back in surprise, because Sui Feng's face was right under his, blushing furiously. She threw him off, still red-faced. She cleared her throat. "I, um, I need to tell you something."

Ggio was listening.

"I... I can't seem to free you from my inner world!"

"...Oh... I told you."

Sui Feng turned away. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

Ggio took her hand. "Hey," he said gently. 'It's okay."

"Really?"

"Well this way, I'll be with you forever. And I can't die unless you do."

Sui Feng sniffed. "I'll find a way," she promised. "That way, if I die' you won't die with me. You can keep on living."

Ggio laughed. "Dead Sui is the biggest oxymoron in history." They laughed and Sui Feng seemed to cheer up. Suddenly she frowned.

"I need to go to an emergency meeting." And then she disappeared. Ggio wondered what it was for.

"Oh, the life of a captain."

* * *

**Oh god.**

**I think I accidentally skipped out on an entire chapter**

**And I updated so much**

**Herpderp**

**bye**


	6. Chapter 6- Zanpaktou Rebellion Arc

Ggio was pacing in the clearing, his mind racing. _Why was this meeting an emergency? _Suddenly, the sky turned purple. Storm clouds broiled, and Suzumebachi and Tigre Estoque suddenly materialized beside them.

"What's happening?" Suzumebachi sounded scared. "Boss was badly hurt, why aren't I?"

Suddenly, she froze. So did Tigre Estoque. "Uh, guys?" Ggio was nervously pacing around them. Suddenly, they were swept away by a great gust of wind, and spiraled away into the sky in a giant tornado. Ggio blacked out.

When he came to, he was sprawled behind Sui Feng, shoved inside a bush. Tigre Estoque was nowhere to be seen. "What's happening?" he hissed. All that Sui Feng replied with was a slight jab in the ribs with her foot. Peering out of the bush, he could see Suzumebachi hovering near Sui Feng. Sui Feng looked outraged. He could hear little of the conversation. A short, youthful-looking captain with stark-white hair was staring at a point above them in shock.

"The zanpaktou have taken physical form?"

Ggio followed his eyes and saw a collection of spirits who all looked as out of place as each other. Among them was Suzumebachi, who had flown up to join them. Tigre Estoque was also among them, smirking maliciously. "What...?"

A pale man with red-brown hair was standing on the ground in front of the assembled zanpaktou spirits. He was wearing a long white fur coat and had extremely long fingernails on his hands. He also had purple markings around his eyes. "My name is Muramasa."

He went on about releasing the zanpaktou and overthrowing the shinigami. He waved his hand and a katana appeared. He thrust the katana into the ground. The ground cracked open and rose up, Muramasa and the zanpaktou spirits on it.

They engaged in furious combat. Suddenly, someone dragged Ggio by the collar of his Arrancar uniform and transported him away. The unknown attacker shoved him down in a cave.

"Who the he- oh." It was Tigre Estoque, who was laughing maniacally. He leaned casually on the cave wall.

"I bet you're wondering how- and why- we got out."

"Pretty much."

"Che. Muramasa freed us from our masters. Since we were in your lover's inner world, I guess we got freed too."

"I see." Ggio felt a burning sensation in his face and he flushed. He took out his sword. "Was all that true? Are we enemies now?"

Tigre Estoque examined his fingernails. "I guess." Then he flash stepped away. "Behind you." Ggio turned around only in time to block an attack from his former zanpaktou.

Ggio was pushed back. Tigre Estoque had a malicious look on his face. "Why?" Ggio was furious with his zanpaktou.

"Why? Because you won't stop mooning over your girlfriend. It was funny at first, I admit, but then it got boring." Tigre Estoque suddenly stopped shoving and leapt back. "You were once a proud warrior. Now you're just a lovesick puppy. It sickens me!" Then he lunged at Ggio again. He prepared for an attack but instead had to block another attack from behind.

"You're mooning over Suzumebachi! Don't lie!"

Tigre Estoque's face curved into a snarl. "Shut up. At least she's a zanpaktou, forced to serve those shinigami the same way I have to serve you."

Ggio leapt back. "Is this what it's all about? Have you been feeling this all that time?"

Tigre Estoque just smirked. "Maybe. Gotta go. He's calling us." And then he disappeared in a flash.

Ggio leant back and exhaled. The zanpaktou really _were_ rebelling. Sui Feng flash stepped nextto him, but he was used to arriving suddenly.

"That Suzumebachi, attacking me. Did Tigre Estoque do the same?"

Ggio just scowled and nodded. Sui Feng just sighed. "Just stay hidden, okay? And then when we figure this all out, and the Captain-Commander is freed, we'll sort out your problem." And then she flash stepped away.

Ggio cursed and resolved to beat his unruly Zanpaktou up the next time they saw each other.

Meanwhile, Tigre Estoque, Suzumebachi and the other zanpaktou were in a dimly lit cave. A bulky figure was snoozing on the ground while a lean and well built man was sitting on a ledge. A slender woman with pale white skin, white hair and wearing a white kimono was standing quietly in a corner. A man with a blue cross on his face, long, turquoise hair and blue robes was surrounded by two bickering female zanpaktou. One was a well-endowed girl with pink fur covering her body and maroon hair, styled into a bob with two catlike tufts sticking out of the top. She also had a pink-furred tail. The other was a short girl with long black hair, wearing white robes. She also had a floaty pink ribbon with two giant bells on it, and a coral-like adornment in her hair. The man seemed bored and indifferent to the girls' bickering, and from what they were saying, Tigre Estoque guessed that they were fighting over the man.

The taller, curvaceous woman noticed him and began bounding over. _Ack! _She examined him. "Ah, this one's kinda cute!" Her maroon hair smelt sickly sweet and she had turquoise eyes. Tigre Estoque snorted and walked away. Suzumebachi was with the smaller girl, but she flew to join him.

"Don't worry about Haineko. She's all about how manly people look, and she's quite perverse. Tobiume's a bit better. They always bicker." Tigre Estoque nodded, and Suzumebachi started to point out the other spirits' names.

The bulky figure lying on the floor had a three-pointed orange hairdo with a mane at the back. He also wore a white sheet tied at the waist. He was Hozukimaru. The lean, dark figure had black strips of cloth wrapped around his lower body. He was Kazeshini. The man who Tobiume and Haineko were mooning over was Hyorinmaru. He seemed decent enough. There was an obese-looking man with pink, spiked hair, a lip piercing and an incredibly small, flat nose. It was Gegetsuburi, Sui Feng's Lieutenant Omaeda's former Zanpaktou.

There were two black haired, lean built men, both carrying things on their backs- Gonryomaru and Wabisuke. Gonryomaru wore a white headband and had pure black eyes. He carried a clock on his back. Wabisuke was an emaciated man, carrying a heavy rock on his back. He was also etremely gloomy. Tigre Estoque felt depressed from just being near him. A curvaceous woman with long pink hair and a revealing, green-furred bodysuit was standing, bickering with a small boy. The boy had dark-pink hair. He wore a small jacket with long sleeves, and puffy white shorts. He also had a scaly snake tail. There was a chain around his neck, connecting him to the woman. "That's Saru and Hebi," Suzumebachi had told him. "They're the spirits of Zabimaru."

An odd-looking creature was by itself, making odd chirping noises. It resembled a toddler wearing brown robes and a halo. It had butterfly wings. It was quite strange. It was Ashisogi Jizou, the zanpaktou of the mad scientist. Another man was admiring himself in the reflection of the water. He had a white turban and his lower body has covered in feathers. His arms had winglike protrusions on them. He was the narcissistic Ruri'iro Kujaku, whose nickname was Fuji Kujaku. He hated that nickname, and his master for calling him that.

There was an elegant-looking spirit in samurai armour. He had on pale purple robes under his armour and a long ponytail. His face was always obscured by a mask. Another big man was Tenken. He had red skin and deep blue hair, and fire constantly crackled within his mouth. He never said anything, since he was quiet. He and Gonryomaru seemed to have a telepathy link, allowing Gonryomaru to understand him when he doesn't talk.

Lastly was the pale-skinned woman. She was beautiful without compare. As Tigre Estoque gazed at her, Suzumebachi lapsed into a sulky silence.

Tigre Estoque wondered what the woman was thinking. She always seemed so quiet and composed. Her brows were never creased and her eyes betrayed no thoughts. She seemed lonely.

Tigre Estoque walked over to talk to her. He wondered who her former master was, and why she wasn't happy with her. He wondered why she never looked happy at all.

Suzumebachi noticed them engaging in quiet conversation and Tigre Estoque seemed mesmerized by her.

"That's Sode no Shirayuki," she muttered. Then she flew off to join Haineko and Tobiume.

* * *

**I've changed the storyline a bit to make room for Ggio.**

**Hope you like!**

**bye**


	7. Chapter 7- Yoruichi Shihoin

**Welp, Imma change the storyline a bi- no, maybe a lot. And I hope the shinigami can't detect Reiatsu that well in this story.**

* * *

Sui Feng was rushing back to the area where she and Ggio agreed to meet at. She hoped that he could conceal his Reiatsu well. The arrival of the news had come as a shock to all of them. Along with the betrayal of Kuchiki Byakuya

_Captain__ Kurotsuchi turned way from the captured Zanpaktou spirit (Gegetsuburi). "Well, I've got some news for you."_

_"What is it?" snapped Lieutenant Abarai Renji. He was Byakuya's second in comand, and was greatly affected by his betrayal, as well as Kuchiki Rukia, Byakuya's adopted sister. "We haven't got all day."_

_"If you talk to me like that, in _my _lab, prepare to be kicked out. Nemu!" Kurotsuchi clicked his fingers and his Lieutenant, a well-endowed girl with a black braid, also his artificial daughter, stepped forward._

_"Yes, Mayuri-sama. Be quiet." Her arm rotated like a drill, and she prepared to attack._

_"Well, hey!" Captain Kyoraku laughed nervously. "No need to get so worked up about it!"_

_"Hmmph." Kurotsuchi Mayuri clicked his fingers again and Nemu's arm stopped rotating and she stepped back._

_"Well?" prompted Captain Hitsugaya. He was a short, youthful-looking boy with white hair._

_"Sheesh. I've examined the brain waves and it appears that Muramasa has awakened their deepest doubt and greatest fears. He has manipulated them into thinking that it is their instinct and convinced them to turn against their master."_

_This was followed by murmurs. A great Reiatsu flared. The Senkaimon! Someone had passed through the Dangai. Then there was a few yells, another outburst of Reiatsu. Then, another crash followed by a yell. "Wait! Old man!"_

_"Ichigo?" Renji was surprised. Rukia as well. They were about to flash-step outside until they were stopped by Rukia's captain, Ukitake Juushiro. "It seems Ichigo is having his own battle with his own Zanpaktou."_

Sui Feng was still turning over the new information she had just heard, still processing them. And then after Ichigo had beaten his Zanpaktou, Zangetsu, he came back with another piece of information.

_"Ah. Old man Zangetsu told me that Muramasa had awakened the-"_

_"We know, Kurosaki, tell us something new!"_

_They were gathered in the Fourth Division barracks. They managed to rebuild it first, to make room for all the injured. It was their first priority, and Captain Unohana didn't seem to mind._

_"Jeez. Zangetsu also told me that Muramasa could manifest anything in your inner world."_

_Sui Feng stiffened. That was probably how Ggio and Tigre Estoque had come out as well as Suzumebachi._

_"The only way to get them to obey you again is to beat it into them that you're dominant. But they ca-"_

_Kurosaki was pushed aside by a grinning Kurotsuchi. He cleared his throat and began, with Ichigo under his foot. "Only the wielder of the Zanpaktou can defeat them. A relationship between Shinigami and Zanpaktou is based mainly on communication. Now, Muramasa severed our links, and they won't listen to us. We need to force them to listen to us and open their ears. Any third-party interference will shatter the link and the Shinigami will never get their connection again."_

_"So we have to beat our Zanpaktou one-on-one?" Captain Komamura, an anthropomorphic wolf, spoke up._

_"Exactly"._

Sui Feng rushed as fast as she could but she sensed another Reiatsu. She whipped around. A tinkling voice whispered in her ear. "You're slower than I thought." As Sui Feng turned around in surprise, she barely had time to block an attack. She saw a glowing pixie holding a yellow and black striped stinger against her sword.

_Suzumebachi!_

"Why?" Sui Feng was pleading with her Zanpaktou as she pushed her back. She leapt up and Suzumebachi followed. She swung a kick at her, but she dodged. Sui Feng spun around and spotted a small figure a the edge of her vision. She flash-stepped and slashed her sword at the figure but it disappeared and a homonka appeared on her shoulder. She barely had time to register this when she spotted Suzumebachi diving at the same spot. She quickly dodged, panting.

"Awwh. A few moments more and I'd have gotten you!" Suzumebachi fluttered around her head, the stinger covering her arm. Suddenly she dived again at her shoulder and Sui Feng dodged just in time.

"Come on!" Suzumebachi kept diving at Sui Feng. "You're so stiff all the time!" She lunged and Sui Feng was caught by the stinger on the cheek. Sui Feng leapt back and swiped at her Zanpaktou.

"Look at you. So weak." she taunted, hovering in midair. "You're hung up on worry for that Vega guy. Not much difference to before, when you were all 'Yoruichi-sama!'. Yoruichi-sama this! Yoruichi-sama that! Ugh!" She soared around Sui Feng, who tried to evade her.

"You were so caught up in yourself after she left!" Suzumebachi spat. "I thought you'd have gotten over it in a hundred years, but then _he _had to come along!" Sui Feng reddened and leapt into the air. She spun around and pinpointed Suzumebachi's location, diving towards her, about to slash her. Suzumebachi saw her and moved out of the way. Sui Feng's sword clipped her on her arm.

"And now, you take her back like nothing happened! WHY?" Suzumebachi's eyes blazed. "You were so upset but now you dismiss it like it was nothing! Are you mad?"

"You were perfectly content to run off with Tigre Estoque before!"

Suzumebachi's eyes burned with hatred and bitterness. "Shut up! I don't give a crap about him anymore! He can go off with Sode no Shirayuki, for all I care!" She blindly dove at Sui Feng, but missed. Sui Feng had dodged again, and swung upwards, chipping a bit of the stinger off. Suzumebachi snorted. Sui Feng had collapsed on the ground in misery. Suzumebachi felt a slight twinge of guilt but shook it away. She flew back, preparing for the kill, but she saw Sui Feng making no movement to stop her. She was just kneeling on the floor, crying like a child. _Like that time, 100 years ago..._

Suzumebachi began to feel a twinge in her gut that grew stronger, and spread to her heart. She fel as if her heart was going to crack in two. "Pathetic," she murmured. Then she flew away.

Sui Feng kept sobbing, tears streaming down her cheeks. Was this how her Zanpaktou really felt? She know that it was just a result of Muramasa's brainwashing, but she couldn't hold back a wave of shame. She'd acted without thinking about Suzumebachi at all. And now she'd been hurt. By Sui Feng, her wielder.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. She would have to wait until they next met to reconcile. She set off for Ggio, but she noticed a pulsing spiritual pressure. _This Reiatsu! _It flared up and nearly crushed her, both physically and emotionally.

It was Yoruichi Shihoin, Sui Feng's former mentor. The one who had deserted her 100 years ago.

* * *

**Ack**

**So many updates because of so many stupid mistakes**

**Please R&R! Criticism is encouraged and please point out mistakes you think I should change**

**Thanks!**

**bye**


	8. Chapter 8- Broken

**The Shihoin Princess- how will she react? Her little bee has been hurt and there's a mysterious per- ARRANCAR!**

* * *

Ggio was sullenly kicking around some dirt in a cave when he was suddenly overwhelmed by a massive amount of Reiatsu. He adjusted his helmet-like mask and peered at the person. It was a slender, dark-skinned woman with a long, dark ponytail. She, like him, had a feline aura and golden eyes. Right now, they were staring at him in mistrust.

"Who are you?" She stepped forward.

Ggio growled. "Who are _you_?" He drew his zanpaktou.

"I know you're an Arrancar. What are you doing in Soul Society?"

"Do I have to answer...?"

The woman just scowled deeply and disappeared. Ggio spun around to block a hand that would have otherwise shot through his stomach. He spun and kicked at her feet but she just jumped in air and did a forward roll in mid air, bringing her foot down on his head. He stepped sideways and flashed his leg against hers, twisting it around. It was a move he'd learned from Sui Feng in their battle at the Fake Karakura Town. The woman seemed to know her. She also seemed to know this move well, and forced back, knocking Ggio several steps back.

"Bee-chan?" Her eyes narrowed. "How do you know Bee-chan's move?"

Ggio shuffled around her, and she slunk the opposite way so they were circling around each other. Suddenly her eyes widened in recognition. "You're the Arrancar that she killed! How come you're alive?" She suddenly flash-stepped behind him and called "Shunko!"

Ggio was blown back by the explosion. When the dust cleared, the woman looked different. Really different.

"You're confused as to why I'm in this form?" Suddenly, she dived at him. Her body was surrounded by crackling lightning, and her clothes had changed. She was no longer wearing her orange pullover, but a sleeveless, backless uniform. Ggio flash-stepped away, but the Arrancar equivalent. The woman dived at him again. He dodged, only realising that she had expected this, and was behind him. He turned around and she pinned him against the wall. Ggio choked and clawed at his throat. She was holding it too tightly for him to reach down and bite her hand. "Goodbye, Arrancar." She was about to plunge her hand through his throat, when someone dived into her and knocked her over.

She ended up tussling with the unknown person while Ggio coughed and hacked in the corner. She opened her eyes and saw a crying Sui Feng. "Bee-chan!"

Sui Feng, her eyes still red from before, kicked the woman's legs from under her. "Y-Yoruichi-sama!" Then she sank down again, crying fiercely. Yoruichi walked over and lay a hand on her shoulder. "Why?" she asked gently. Sui Feng ignored her and sobbed. "Why..."

Yoruichi turned a hard gaze to Ggio, who was still rubbing his throat. He glared at his Tigre Estoque-free Zanpaktou. Yoruichi stepped forward threateningly. "What have you done to Sui Feng, Arrancar...?"

Ggio glared at her. "Nothing! Apart from being forced to fight her at Karakura."

Yoruichi ignored this. "You _died._ Just how are you back here, alive again? Surely _Arrancar_ don't come to Soul Society. Just how are you here?"

Ggio cast his eyes down. "I shouldn't tell." Suddenly Yoruichi lunged at him.

"Jinteki Shatsusetsu, Suzumebachi!" Sui Feng stood up and wiped her eyes. "I've regained control of my Shikai. It seems that Suzumebachi can hear my voice a little again."

Yoruichi turned to her. "Aren't you mad that this Arrancar survived your attack?"

Sui Feng glared at her former mentor. "It's not as if you know what I think. Remember what happened 100 years ago?" Yoruichi winced in guilt.

"Let him go."

"But, Bee-chan!"

"_Now._"

Yoruichi let Ggio get away. "Why are you defending him?"

Sui Feng pinned Yoruichi against the wall and started to explain. Yoruichi's eyes slowly grew wider and wider. When Sui Feng finished, she smirked. She then walked over to Ggio, who backed away. She held a finger to his throat, cutting into it with her nail.

"If you hurt her, you will pay," she breathed. "I hurt her once and every day after that, I regretted it and I hated myself. Don't hurt her like I did. If you do, I will kill you."

Ggio nodded and she slunk away. Sui Feng was breathing heavily and her face was pale, with a tinge of pink. Ggio bounded over to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She was broken and weak right now. She was vulnerable, and he glared at this Yoruichi person for deserting her, all those years ago. Yoruichi looked down and flash stepped away, saying, "I won't tell anyone, not even Kisuke."

Sui Feng glared after her. "You better not," she muttered. She curled into a ball. She relayed the information to Ggio, who scratched his head thoughtfully. "So I just have to beat the crap out of my Zanpaktou," he mused.

Sui Feng smiled weakly. "It seems like something's up between him and Suzumebachi."

Ggio squatted. "Really?"

Sui Feng examined her sword. "Yes... I need to go now. Make sure you conceal your Reiatsu, okay?" She flash stepped away, leaving Ggio to muse about his Zanpaktou.

Meanwhile, in the cave, Suzumebachi was perched alone on a rock. She sniffed and tears crawled down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tigre Estoque had approached her and leaned on the rock she was sitting on. She sniffed and turned away.

"Leave me alone."

"What?"

"Leave me alone. Go bother _her_."

"Who's her?"

"You should know."

"Seriously? Who?"

Suzumebachi rocketed away. "Miss Perfect! Miss White Kimono! Miss Pretty Snowflake!"

Tigre Estoque scratched his head. "Huh..." he muttered. "Sode no Shirayuki."

She was beautiful and graceful. But she was too perfect. She was slightly cold (excuse the pun) and distant. She didn't have the quirky personality that Suzumebachi had. "Wait! Suzumebachi!"

But Suzumebachi was already far away. "Forget it!" she called. "I'm going back!"

Tigre Estoque had to catch her and apologise. He snorted. Typical jealous females. But he couldn't hold back his worry.

Sode no Shirayuki was, how do you describe it? Kinda boring. She never found anything funny and never smiled. Sure she was pretty, but she wasn't that pretty on the inside. She was plain. She was nice enough, but she wasn't exactly friendly. More like coolly polite.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

**Oh god**

**I hope there aren't too many mistakes**

**Poor Suzumebachi. How will Tiggy handle this?**

**Please R&R! Criticism is welcomed!**

**bye**


	9. Chapter 9- Memories

**Yoruichi is pretty confused at this point but she's realising something- Sui-chan is opening up again!**

**Poor Suzumebachi.**

* * *

Suzumebachi soared away. She hated him. He was just like Yoruichi. Pretending to be your friend and letting you get close to them, and then running off with someone else. Was this how Sui Feng felt? No, Yoruichi had done much worse. But then why was she so upset right now?

Meanwhile, Sui Feng was miserably huddled next to a tree. Ggio had gone off to search for his Zanpaktou. She thought back to what Suzumebachi had said.

Was she really that weak? Was she really that pathetic?

Yoruichi was the one she looked up to most, but she had been devastated when she left. She just didn't realise how much she'd hurt Suzumebachi.

And now Suzumebachi was upset becaue Sui Feng had just accepted Yoruichi back like nothing had happened. They had endured so much, and then Sui Feng was just dismissing it all.

Sui Feng wasn't the only one hurting. Suzumebachi was too, because what broke Sui Feng broke herself.

**_Many years ago_**

"Can you see that, Shaolin?"

A hand patted the little girl's head as she stared up at the lady in front of her. She had dark skin, deep purple hair and golden eyes.

"Tenshi Heisouban". Shihoin House's Princess. "That's Keigun's leader. You will work for that person and risk your life for her. Got that, Shaolin?"

_At first, it was like meeting a god. For generations, The Feng house had been a low ranking house. It worked on execution and assassinations. Every family member joined Keigun and sacrificed their life. Power was everything. Those who couldn't enter were banished. _

_I'm the ninth generation. I was born sixth of six siblings. I got the name Shaolin Feng when I entered Keigun. I inherited the name Sui Feng which was used by my grandmother._

_Keigun is the number one team in Onmitsukido. Our task was to assassinate anyone who violated the law and scout hollows._

_My five siblings were all brothers. 2 died on their first mission. 2 died on their second. The other one died on his third._

_I was sad, but I replaced their position._

_Yoruichi was gifted with the superior talent of the Shihoin House position, Tenshi Heisouban. She was the 22nd one, and the first woman, to receive the title._

_She is beautiful, with frightening strength._

_She was the person I wanted to be._

_I yearned intensely, and that feeling became adoration._

"Sui Feng is here, Your Honour!"

A messenger bowed at the entrance to the large room where Yoruichi Shihoin sat on a throne and awaited Sui Feng.

"Oh, you're here! Did you hear the news?"

Sui Feng entered the room. She had black hair down to her shoulders and was dressed in the Onmitsukido uniform.

"Yes. From this day forward, I'll protect you, Your Honour, from anything, with everything I have."

_In the 7th year after joining the team, I became the group leader's escort guard._

"Stop that 'Your Honour' thing! It's too formal! Take it easy. Call me Yoruichi-san, or something..."

"That's impossible! I can't do that, honourable master! Err..."

Yoruichi flashed a pleading look with her.

"Erm... O-okay. Then I'll call you... Yoruichi-sama. Is that okay?"

Yoruichi sighed. "Good grief! What a serious person. Whatever. Just call me what you want." She leaned forward.

"I trust your strength and that's why you're here now. Don't worry about what to call me. Just don't disappoint me on your work, Sui Feng!"

"Y-yes!"

_I didn't have any hesitance. _

_I was happy._

_Even in a battle, I was filled with happiness, just to be fighting alongside Yoruichi-sama._

_'_I'll die for this person_,' I said in my heart. So many times._

_When we fought alongside each other. When we messed around in the hall. When I cut my hair and was missing the locks, she would cheer me up._

_I loved that person, and I respected her. I would be like her, one day._

_But unexpectedly, she disappeared._

_Without even saying goodbye._

_"Banishment for crime in helping Urahara Kisuke and Tessai Tsukabishi escape. Disappearance from detection." Because of this, Yoruichi was permanently removed from the position of Keigun's leader._

_It was clearly a betrayal of the master I loved and respected._

Sui Feng broke down and started to cry. "Y-Yoruichi-sama..."

Suzumebachi awoke. _Shaolin?_

_Suzumebachi helped me through my depression. She was so kind to me. She cheered me up, and inspired me to take all of Yoruichi's titiles; to surpass her, in the hope of one day catching her._

_I owe everything to Suzumebachi._

_I just didn't know she was hurting too._

_She had to put up with my pathetic depression and she had to suck up to me. All for me. She was my best friend. And then, after all that she had to go through, I just took Yoruichi back like nothing happened. That must have been a kick in the stomach._

_**Back to the present**_

Sui Feng got up and stretched. She would find Suzumebachi and apologize, for being such a whiny little brat. She didn't care whether or not Suzumebachi wanted to return to her or not. All that mattered was to thank Suzumebachi and come to terms with her.

She felt immensely guilty about it. How could she have been so insensitive and selfish? She was so absorbed in herself that she hadn't thought about Suzumebachi at all.

Sui Feng flash stepped away, unaware of someone watching her in the shadows.

Suzumebachi's golden glow dimmed as she sank to the ground.

"Even Sui Feng hates me now..." she murmured sadly. "She didn't even stick by long enough for me to go back to her!"

Tears raced down her cheeks. "Am I really that despicable?" First Tigre Estoque and now Sui Feng. It seemed like no one liked her enough to stay around her for long.

"Tigre Estoque only stuck with me because there was no one else to talk to, except for his master. He must really despise me. And now I'm being a total brat about it."

_'Don't! Don't cry!' _she told herself. She was weak and took it out on others.

No wonder no one liked her.

* * *

**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**It. Freaking. Hurts.**

**I feel like I'm just insulting everyone**

**So much self hate**

**I think I'm gonna barf**

**bye**


	10. Chapter 10- Reconciliation

**They gon make up. I guarantee it. And also I wanted to put a fight scene.**

* * *

Sui Feng didn't notice the fading Reiatsu until after she had flash stepped away. _Suzumebachi? _She quickly returned to find her Zanpaktou flying rapidly in circles. "Suzumebachi!"

"Go away!"

"Wh-what?"

"I hate you! I hate everyone!"

Sui Feng looked at her in horror. "Suzumebachi! I'm sorry!"

"You don't mean that." Suzumebachi dove directly at her, stinger outstretched. Sui Feng dodged.

"Please, Suzumebachi," she pleaded. "I understand if you hate me forever. I just want you to hear me out, okay?"

"Hah. No. Freaking. Way." Suzumebachi spoke a word every time she dived. "You're just another arrogant. Selfish. Shinigami."

Sui Feng leapt into the air and slashed down on Suzumebachi, forcing her to doge quickly and fly away. "Suzumebachi!" she screamed. "I'm sorry for everything!"

Suzumebachi had tears in her eyes. "No you're not!" she yelled, diving at her. Sui Feng raised her sword and sliced her stinger clean off, along with her arm. She kneeled on the ground.

"Suzumebachi," she said, forcing each syllable out shakily. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ignoring you and sinking into my own despair."

"No! Stop it!" Suzumebachi screamed, clutching her head.

"I'm sorry for just treating you like a subordinate. Not as an equal. I should have tried to understand what you were feeling! I was too caught up in myself to know. I- I'm sorry!"

Suzumebachi disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared again. "Fool," she said, alighting on Sui Feng's shoulder. "Don't cry. It makes you look weak."

"A-are you back?"

"Yup! I'm free from Muramasa's brainwashing!" She did a somersault in mid air.

Sui Feng smiled, looking every bit as opposite her usual, stoic self. "Suzumebachi! I'm so sor-"

Punch.

Suzumebachi groaned. "It doesn't matter anymore! I've already forgiven you. Don't apologize!"

"O-okay. I'm so- I mean, thank you." Sui Feng was renewed, like her Zanpaktou.

Suddenly Tigre Estoque and Ggio flash stepped into their midst, tussling with each other.

"Let me go, you idiot!" Tigre Estoque snarled. "I need to do something!"

"No, you bastard!" Ggio fought back.

"Ggio!" Sui Feng called out and Ggio was distracted. Suzumebachi shook her head knowingly. Tigre Estoque freed himself and grabbed Suzumebachi, flash stepping away.

"Hey!" Sui Feng yelled, enraged. "What the hell are you doing!"

Ggio glowered and followed them.

"Let go!" Suzumebachi kicked and clawed at his hand. He wasn't holding her too tight, but not loose enough for her to escape. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel insecure. There's nothing about Sode no Shirayuki!"

"Oh. That." Suzumebachi crossed her arms, looking mad on the outside but inwardly snickering. It didn't matter anymore but she just wanted to see what he would do.

"She's pretty boring. She's not as fun to be with as you. Please, relinquish all your insecure thoughts!"

Suzumebachi looked haughtily away. Tigre Estoque's face fell. "It's alright." His grip loosened. "I don't mind if you don't forgive me."

Suzumebachi flew out of his hand and up to his face, slapping his cheek. "Idiot!" she shouted. "It doesn't matter anymore. I don't mind who you go off with, as long as we're still friends."

Tigre Estoque's eyes widened. "Whaa...?"

Suzumebachi grinned. "It's fine now!"

Tigre Estoque sighed in relief. "Now all that's left to do is to beat up my idiot master."

Suzumebachi watched as he ran off. "Good luck with that," she said sarcastically.

Ggio was rushing towards them but Tigre Estoque turned around and sprinted towards him suddenly. They collided and fell into the forest below. Suzumebachi followed them and alighted on a branch, waiting for Sui Feng to come so she could watch too.

Ggio clashed with Tigre Estoque and slashed at him with his sword. Tigre Estoque just smirked and disappeared, reappearing behind him. Ggio blocked his attack and twisted it around so he was forced off balance. He took this chance to try and plunge his sword into his stomach, but Tigre Estoque was too fast. He rolled away on the grass and jumped up. Ggio aimed a kick at his head but Tigre Estoque blocked it by crossing his arms over his face and pushing back. Ggio didn't stumble however, but instead shoved his straight hand into his ribs. This caught Tigre Estoque off balance and he stumbled back, a gash in his chest. Ggio flash stepped behind him and sliced his ear off.

Tigre Estoque hissed and leapt up onto a branch. He crouched there, tail flicking. Ggio shook himself, and Tigre Estoque jumped on him and wrapped an arm around his neck. Ggio choked and elbowed him in his wound. Tigre Estoque jumped off and growled. Ggio aimed a punch into his jaw but Tigre Estoque grabbed his fist and forced him back. They ended up tussling on the ground.

Sui Feng appeared next to Suzumebachi and smirked. She crouched, watching the fight. "Who do you think's gonna win?"

Suzumebachi shrugged. "Dunno."

Ggio growled and threw Tigre Estoque off. He swung a fist at his chest but Tigre Estoque ducked and kicked his legs out from under him. Ggio fell to the ground and Tigre Estoque planted a foot on his chest, forcing him down. Ggio coughed.

"You're so weak. You've always been." Tigre Estoque gazed scornfully down on his former master. "'Barragan-sama! Barragan-sama!'" he mimicked, clutching his hands to his chest and fluttering his eyelashes mockingly. "You were just scared of him!"

Ggio struggled and feigned submission. Tigre Estoque seemed to fall for this. "Che." He pricked his throat with the tip of his sword, drawing blood. "Don't worry. You'll be with your dear Barragan. Soon." He raised his sword, preparing to plunge it into Ggio's throat.

"Eat my faeces." Ggio spat onto Tigre Estoque's foot and cut his hamstring. Tigre Estoque's leg buckled beneath him and he stumbled. He sliced Ggio's stomach as he fell, but Ggio ignored this. He slashed down and cut Tigre Estoque from left shoulder to right leg. He rolled over.

"Damn... I got beat..." Tigre Estoque disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ggio was alarmed, but Tigre Estoque reappeared behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ggio jumped back but coughed; the wound on his stomach was acting up again.

"It's alright. I'm not under Muramasa's influence anymore."

Sui Feng jumped down from the branch and landed gracefully, Suzumebachi drifting down and alighting on her shoulder. "You look beat."

Ggio smirked and pointed at his Zanpaktou. "Blame him."

"Hah. I'm healed, since I was freed."

"Bastard. Oh well then. Victory!" He punched the air and collapsed promptly. Sui Feng just shook her head and helped lug him back to their hideout with Tigre Estoque.

* * *

**Alright, I'm going to skip the ending of this arc and go on where materialised Zanpaktou are a daily ****occurrence now and they don't mind.**

**Ggio gon be revealed to the other shinigami now! I'm going to enjoy writing the surprise on their faces.**

**Please R&R! Criticism is welcomed!**

**bye**


	11. Chapter 11- Back to Normal?

**'Sup. Bleach isn't mine. If it was, a _certain couple _would be real and Ggio wouldn't have died. Pshaw.**

* * *

Kisuke opened the door to find Sui Feng and one other strange person carrying a strange per- Arrancar?! He waved his fan and chuckled. "Well..."

Sui Feng opened her mouth to reply scathingly but Tigre Estoque interrupted. "Just heal this guy." A tiny pixie creature smacked him on the head and he winced and added, "Please."

It was difficult to explain this. At the end Kisuke laughed. "Sui Feng has a little crush!" he said, motioning to the unconscious Ggio.

Sui Feng reddened and replied stiffly, "Are you done?"

"Nearly."

Yoruichi leaned over towards Sui Feng. "What are you planning to do?"

Sui Feng jumped. "I-I don't know... Maybe conduct him into the squad and he'll become a Visored?"

Yoruichi laughed. "Good luck with that." Her eyes narrowed. "You'll need it."

"Ah! We're done now!"

"Wha... My head hurts-" Ggio blinked drowsily and leapt up in alarm. "Who the hell are YOU?"

Urahara chuckled. "Sit down, Vega-san. Sui Feng will explain."

Sui Feng scowled and proceeded to inform him.

"Huh. So you're that sandal-hat guy." They were sitting at the table, drinking tea. Suzumebachi got her own little seat on the table and nodded. Kisuke was still hanging his head in shame and Yoruichi was exasperatedly patting his shoulder. Sui Feng had described him as a "lazy, incompetent, fool who wears a sandal-hat and conducts useless experiments".

"Yeah..."

"Snap out of it!" Yoruichi had grabbed his fan and slapped him with it and he straightened up.

"Yeah! I'm the owner of this dinky little candy shop, the Urahara Shop!"

Jinta snorted and Ururu prodded him in the ribs and he squealed with laughter. "Stop that!" Everyone ignored them, but Tessai flashed them a glare through his glasses.

"Well, we better be going." Sui Feng sat up and her Zanpaktou flew up to her shoulder.

"Thanks, Urahara-san!" Suzumebach alighted on her shoulder. Ggio and Tigre Estoque got up as well.

"Yeah, thanks."

They exited and the door closed. Kisuke looked at Yoruichi, who was calmly drinking her tea.

"Well... Interesting. I guess Sui Feng was right about not liking me after all." Yoruichi smirked.

"Doesn't mean she didn't before." They remembered Sui Feng's antics when she was younger and roared with laughter.

Meanwhile, Sui Feng sneezed. "Pardon."

They didn't take that long to return to Soul Society. It was daytime.

"Well, I'd better go back into hiding. Bye." He took her hand and before he himself could even register what was going on, he placed a kiss on her cheek and disappeared. Tigre Estoque was already gone.

Suzumebachi wolf-whistled and Sui Feng swatted at her. Giggling, she flew away and twirled. Sui Feng was left by herself to ponder over these events and walk back to the barracks. She clutched her cheek and blushed.

The Zanpaktou were still running amok. No one could use their Bankai. She sighed and sat down at her desk but couldn't push thoughts of Ggio out of her head.

Ggio was sitting on a tree stump deep in the forest. The sun was setting and he laid back. The sky was fiery orange and Tigre Estoque was nowhere to be seen. He put a hand over his head and groaned. He had just done something incredibly stupid. He whacked himself. Stupid, stupid! Sui Feng must think he was a creep. He might have to live on the outskirts of Rukongai for the rest of his life. He might be hunted down like a regular hollow now. He groaned.

"Yo." Tigre Estoque was standing above him. Ggio groaned again.

"What?"

Ggio sat bolt upright and accidentally headbutted Tigre Estoque's chin. They both doubled over. Ggio clutched his helmet. "You don't know?"

"Of course I know! But I'm not going to make your life hell, because I'm a genuinely nice person." Tigre Estoque smirked and Ggio snorted. They sensed a spiritual pressure and drew their swords.

"What on Earth...?"

There was a small chicken-like hollow. It was fat, with a bird mask and it echoed an eerie sort of cluck. "You have got to be kidding me."

They sheathed their swords and crouched down. Tigre Estoque approached it. "You're kinda cute," he said, picking it up and cuddling it. The chicken hollow clucked contentedly. Tigre Estoque cradled it for a while longer. "I'm gonna name you Keke." The chicken had no problem with this. It hopped out of his arms and inspected their hideout, uttering a few curious clucks. Keke then stiffened and let out a shriek. Ggio jumped, startled. "What's wrong with your chicken?"

Keke squatted on the ground and laid an egg. Then she resumed exploring. Tigre Estoque walked over and picked up the egg. "Interesting," he mused. "Will it hatch?"

"Nah. I don't think Keke has a boyfriend."

"But I know who does..."

"Shut up, moron."

They entertained themselves by playing with the chicken. Tigre Estoque even tried to teach it how to fight but Keke just cocked her head and pecked at his ankles. Ggio, exasperated, told him that Keke couldn't do it.

Keke, for some strange reason, seemed to understand this and flew at Ggio, squawking furiously. He tried to bat her off but she pecked his head. Tigre Estoque roared with laughter and Ggio, finally about to defeat the chicken, flung her at him. She flew through the air and landed on his chest. Tigre Estoque cradled her and she clucked contentedly again, although flashing a narrow-eyed glare at Ggio.

"I'm telling Suzumebachi about your new best friend now."

"Whatever." Tigre Estoque hugged Keke defiantly and she let out another egg.

Back at the office, Sui Feng had to put up with her annoying lieutenant Omaeda.

"Don't. Freaking. Eat. Rice. Crackers. Over. My. Head. Idiot!" She said every word as she hit him over the head with a broomstick.

"I'm sorry, Captain!" Omaeda wailed, clutching his head.

Sui Feng had crumbs in her hair and looked murderous. She held the broomstick in one hand and with the other, she was trying to get all the crumbs out. "I hate washing my hair! It's so tiresome!"

"Wah!"

Sui Feng, now sure that her lieutenant wouldn't do idiotic stuff like that anymore, sat down and looked at the pile of papers on her desk in disgust. She began doing her paperwork.

"Uh, captain?"

"What?"

"You still have crumbs in your hair."

"Whose fault do you think that is?"

"Um..."

"Exactly."

* * *

**hello**

**Gonna skip the bit where Muramasa is defeated because I have NO FREAKIN IDEA how to write it. Sorry.**

**Please R&R! Criticism is welcome**

**bye**


	12. Chapter 12- Seireitei

**SUP**

**Finally got up to this part- YAY**

**This is set after the Muramasa incident**

**But the Zanpaktou are still materialised**

* * *

-**After Muramasa's death-**

It was a sunny day. the birds were singing and the sakura blossoms were shedding their flowers. A certain pair were running through the paths of the Seireitei. Another figure was bounding on all fours along the wall, a small figure speed-flying next to it.

"The Captain Commander is back," Sui Feng said as she ran.

"So...?" Ggio was keeping up perfectly well with her.

"He can decide whether you can or can't stay."

"If I can't?"

"You'll be executed and I'll probably be exiled from Soul Society."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I don't kid."

"Yes you do!"

"Shut up."

They bickered all the way to the First Division barracks and the great hall. They skidded to a halt and the Zanpaktou nearly crashed into the wall. Sui Feng regained her composure quickly.

"Okay. I've already organized a meeting with Captain Commander Yamamoto, but it doesn't mean the other captains aren't gonna be surprised."

"Whew. Okay."

"Be on your _best_ behaviour."

The giant doors opened and they entered. The captains were lined up in their order, with their materialised Zanpaktou spirits behind them. Yamamoto opened his eyes. "What have we got here?"

There were several gasps of surprise. Sui Feng heard someone say, "Wasn't he killed?"

Sui Feng bowed and motioned for Ggio to as well. "Honourable Captain Commander. I present to you former Fraccion of Segunda Espada, Barragan Louisenbairn, Ggio Vega." They rose up and Ggio stepped forward.

There were several murmurs. Kyoraku whistled. "Yama-jii ain't gonna be happy."

"How can you be sure he can be trusted?" Yamamoto blinked.

Sui Feng coughed. "I have been keeping him in containment and he has made no move to escape or attack me."

There were murmurs of surprise.

"Maybe he'll make a good test subject, if he's so submissive." Kurotsuchi Mayuri spoke up.

"No! I-I mean, no. I was thinking that he'd be a great addition to Squad Two. He's got the skills to be one."

Yamamoto considered this as the others discussed it. Ggio gulped. Finally he banged his staff on the floor and everyone fell silent.

"He'll be placed on probation. From witnesses at the battle, we know that he is highly skilled for the second division. Dismissed!"

Ggio exhaled the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He received some highly suspicious glares from the other captains as he walked out beside Sui Feng.

"You're lucky she saved you," a voice behind him said. It was the creepy captain of the twelfth division, Kurotsuchi. "But if you slip up, you _will _become a test subject."

Juushiro Ukitake, Hitsugaya Toshiro and Kuchiki Byakuya were discussing this. "Do you think he'll be helpful?"

Hitsugaya snorted. "He was an _Arrancar_. But if he's really turned, he'll be a great benefit. I hope."

Byakuya remained indifferent. "If he proves to be evil, I will gladly exterminate him." His voice sounded dangerously cold and indifferent and he flashed Ggio a look of mistrust: _harm us and die. _Ggio dragged his gaze away from them and to Kyoraku Shunsui and Komamura Sajin, an anthropomorphic dog. Kyoraku remained pleasant towards Ggio._  
_

"Good luck, friend. It's not easy in Squad Two." He gazed at Ggio knowingly. Komamura just twitched his ears.

Meanwhile, Kenpachi Zaraki and Unohana Retsu were arguing. Well, Kenpachi was. Unohana was just pleasantly ignoring him and making scathing remarks.

"I'd love to fight that guy one day."

"He's basically part of the Gotei Thirteen."

"Not yet he isn't."

"He is only on probation now and he hasn't betrayed us yet."

"But he might."

Ggio kept walking. Sui Feng remained calm. "Just ignore them," she said.

Eventually they reached the second division barracks. Sui Feng showed him to his room, and he peered inside. It was spacious enough, with a bed, a dresser and a mat. It was plain but still better than his quarters at Barragan's palace in Las Noches.

"You'll be able to customise it later. Perhaps when you are taken off probation and deemed trustworthy."

"I hope that actually happens. If that weird Kenpachi guy attacks me, I'll have to fight back and then they'll count that as traitorous."

"I'm sure Captain Unohana will keep him in line. I have paperwork to do. Good bye." She stepped out and closed the door.

Ggio exhaled. His own room. All to himself. As an Adjuchas, he just roamed Hueco Mundo, eating other hollows to try to gain power. It was all just barren white sand and some withered black trees. It was pretty uncomfortable. And even in Barragan's palace, he had to share a room with his other Fraccion. It wasn't enjoyable, listening to Charlotte complain about his hair and the stench of others around him. It wasn't easy staying out of the way when Avirama, Nirgge and Findorr decided to have a "see who dies first" contest.

He flung himself on the bed and inhaled. It smelled... Clean. He had enough room to run around. He had enough space for all his belonging, though he didn't even have any. But he was just content to relish his new life.

In the afternoon, Sui Feng sent him on a walk through Seireitei. He had been reminiscing about life in Las Noches and staring into space. As he walked through Seireitei, he wondered how Tigre Estoque and Suzumebachi were. He also wondered how Keke the evil chicken was.

Ggio was just walking, shielding his eyes against the sun. The other shinigami avoided him, and he heard many whispers of 'Arrancar', 'can't be trusted', 'evil?' and many more derogatory terms.

"Look what we have here, boys." A burly man stood in his way with his goons. He was laughing. Like an idiot, Ggio noticed, or none of his friends were laughing with him. He seemed to notice, because he angrily elbowed them and they started laughing robotically. Satisfied, he turned back to Ggio. He looked more like an idiot the more Ggio looked at him.

He had bushy black eyebrows and long, double-braided hair. He wore a variation of the standard shinigami uniform, leaving his left shoulder and a part of his chest revealed. And a large, dumb smirk. Ggio scowled. "Excuse me," he said icily. "I would like to continue my walk through Seireitei."

"Why? Trying to get familiar with the area so it's easier for you to escape when you betray Soul Society?"

Ggio snorted. "If I wanted to leave, I wouldn't be wasting my time toddling around."

The man ignored him and leaned closer. Ggio could smell his stinky breath. "The name's Enjoji Tatsufusa. The third seat of the eighth division."

"So? I'd like to continue my walk. My captain ordered me to do so."

"Oh? Hanging around Sui Feng?" Enjoji uttered a harsh laugh. "Don't you even think of getting closer to her, pretty boy. She doesn't need to bother with scum like you."

Ggio sucked in his breath, trying not to pulverize this imbecile.

Enjoji just laughed again. "Look at him! All scared!" He leaned closer still. "You should be."

"Get the hell out of my face. Your breath freaking STINKS."

Enjoji jumped back and checked his breath. He snarled. "Don't you go telling your captain about this, midget."

_Midget. _Ggio was about to leap onto that moron when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sui Feng had materialised next to him using flash step. "Watch yourself."

"Captain Sui Feng!" Enjoji blushed a deep shade of red and stood up, puffing out his chest pompously. "This scum was scurrying around Seireitei and making excuses that you told him to. I bet he was doing really dirty things."

Ggio opened his mouth to protest, but Sui Feng cut in coolly. "I _did _order him to, idiot. This is the business of the second division. I have been monitoring him and he hasn't been doing any harm. And I do recall him having more battle prowess than you, who got taken down by a single punch from a Ryoka."

Enjoji's goons all laughed. "Shut up!" he hissed. "I will win over your heart one day, honourable captain!" He stalked away, glaring at Ggio.

Ggio exhaled, trying to calm down. "Dunno what his problem is, but I wasn't being a sneaky bastard, as he thinks."

"I know. I just sent you out here because you weren't doing anything. Just sitting on the floor, gazing into space."

"Che." They walked back to the barracks.

* * *

**Ggio's first day? How did it go? He met a fanboy (yes, Enjoji was in the anime and manga).**

**Please R&R! Criticism is welcome!**

**bye**


	13. Chapter 13- Visiting the Divisions

**Sup.**

**We got a jealous girl coming around in later chapters perhaps.**

**I don't own Bleach. If I did, I'd update more than once a week.**

* * *

Ggio was in his room, doing some paperwork that Sui Feng had instructed him to do. She had said something about her lieutenant being a lazy lump who somehow always forced the work on her. There was a desk and a chair in the corner. He hadn't noticed it at first, but now he was stuck there, doing work. He got up, stretched and started to pace around.

The door flew open and a pile of clothes landed on his head. "Change into these. They're your new uniform."

Sui Feng closed the door and waited outside. It was still slightly awkward, seeing as he... well, you know. After a few more minutes, Ggio called out that he was done and she opened the door and walked inside. Ggio looked okay. The uniform was basically his Arrancar uniform, except inverted. Black. His collar was uneven, though.

Ggio spread his arms. "How do I look?" Sui Feng just gazed at him critically. She walked over. Ggio adjusted his voice to a low purr. "See anything you like?" he teased.

Sui Feng just smirked and adjusted his collar. "You just don't know how to put on clothes." But she couldn't stop a faint blush. Ggio noticed.

"How cold, Captain!" Sui Feng snorted. Ignoring him, she listed off the things that they needed to do.

"We need to pay a visit to all the Dojo, the Shin'o Academy and then the Division barracks."

"Nope." Ggio sat down on the floor. "Not the Dojo. Never." He shuddered. He remembered training with his fellow Fraccion. Barragan had stepped in, called them cupcakes, and sparred with them. He never wanted to see that old man's shirtless body again. "Never again."

"Tough luck." She grabbed his collar and dragged him out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Why..." Ggio was walking through Seireitei with Sui Feng. "I don't like these people and the looks they give me. Why can't we just flash step there?"

Sui Feng sighed, exasperated and stop. "Come here. I need to tell you something." Ggio leaned over and bent down a bit, as he was taller than her, however short he was. "Closer."

"What is it?" he hissed. He received an elbow into his stomach. "So... Cold..." He stumbled back a few steps.

"Moron." Sui Feng had gone over to him and dragged him back up. They continued walking. "You see those mistrustful looks the other shinigami give you? That's the reason you're walking around. They need to get used to having you here."

Ggio snickered. "Yes, they definitely need to get used to my hotness around." Sui Feng just shook her head and smiled. Ggio had gotten his annoying arrogance back.

...

"Wow..." They were at the Dojo, and looking at the people training there. "This was not what I expected." Ggio was glad there were no sweaty, shirtless old men around, but he was still amazed at their incompetence. Sui Feng noticed.

"The second division is highly skilled in this art, especially hand-to-hand combat. These are mainly unseated shinigami from other squads, trying to improve their skills."

"They certainly do need improvement."

"Che."

They went the Shin'o Academy. There were rows of amazed and confused children. "Cute, aren't they?"

Sui Feng walked with Ggio behind her, and many student lined up beside them.

"Isn't that the second division captain?"

"She's so... short!"

Sui Feng stiffened slightly at this, and Ggio held back a snicker.

"Hey, isn't that an Arrancar?"

"Yeah! What's he doing here?"

"Why's he with the captain?"

"He's short too."

Now it was Ggio's term to fume and Sui Feng's turn to smirk.

...

They visited the First Division barracks first.

Captain Commander Yamamoto was impressed by Ggio's progress. "He hasn't killed anyone yet. Good, good."

As they walked out, Ggio whispered in Sui Feng's ear. "This place gives me the creeps."

Then came the Third Division.

"He seems alright I guess." Kira Izuru was busy handling all the paperwork. "Please excuse me, I'm really busy."

"Hey, wasn't your captain Ichimaru?"

"Y-yes he was." Kira's voice was strained. "P-please leave."

"Why did he leave you?"

"Get out!" A paperweight flew at Ggio's head and he ducked. Sui Feng ushered him out.

"Izuru's still grieving. Don't bother him, and don't mention Gin in front of him."

"Got it."

The Fourth Division was next.

"How are you today, Arrancar?" Captain Unohana's smile was scary. She seemed too friendly. Ggio leaned back. "I'm, uh, good?" Sui Feng elbowed him in the ribs and he yelped. "I'm feeling well today, ma'am!"

"That's good to hear. It would be a pity if you were... bad." Her smile and voice sent shudders down his spine and he wished to get away from this area as fast as possible.

After leaving the barracks. Sui Feng filled him in on Captain Unohana. "She's one of the oldest and most respected captains in Soul Society. She's also extremely powerful and slightly scary. Even the eleventh division are scared of her."

"That's... good to know."

They visited the Fifth Division next, but Momo wasn't there.

At the Sixth Division barracks, they were greeted coolly by Kuchiki Byakuya. "Please do not soil the name of the Gotei Thirteen, Arrancar."

Abarai Renji was more friendly. "Don't mind Captain Kuchiki. He's still getting over it. Wanna join us for kickball someday?"

"Sure!"

At the Seventh Division barracks, they were greeted warmly by Captain Komamura.

Ggio was still astonished about his dog-like appearance. Komamura didn't seem to mind. "They gave me stares at first but now I'm accepted. I'm pretty happy about that. I'm sure you'll be accepted in no time."

"Thanks!"

Eighth Division: they were all drunk except for Lieutenant Ise Nanao. Captain Kyoraku was passed out and Ise was the one who greeted them.

"Please excuse us. My captain is behaving out of order." She coughed and muttered under her breath. "Drunken captain."

Ggio whistled. "Must seem like a fun kind of crowd."

At the Ninth Division barracks, they were greeted by Hisagi Shuuhei, the Lieutenant. Like Kira, his captain was one of the traitors with Aizen. He had gotten over it, as he, Komamura and Tosen had reconciled before Tosen was cut down by Aizen.

"Our Division is a very artistic division. We also run the Seireitei Communication. Captain Sui Feng here has columns titled 'I'll do Anything to Live' and 'Road to Assassination'. They're actually quite interesting, really."

Sui Feng coughed. "Thank you, Shuuhei."

As they walked to the Tenth Division, they discussed her columns. "They seem useful. I'll read it sometime."

"They describe how to be an assassin and how to survive."

"Interesting."

They were greeted by Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro, a short boy with white hair, and his lieutenant, a busty woman called Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Nice to meet you, Vega." Toshiro shook his hand. Rangiku just giggled.

"What's so funny?"

Rangiku smiled evilly at Sui Feng, who blushed. "I know the real reason you took him in! Don't lie!"

"Haha... Very funny, Rangiku. We'll be going later."

"Join us for sake sometime, okay?" Rangiku called after them. Toshiro's eye twitched, and they heard him yell, "Matsumoto!"

The Eleventh Division was full of battle-hungry meatheads who didn't know a thing about stealth. Even Sui Feng wrinkled her nose as they approached the barracks.

"Look who's here." Kenpachi grinned sinisterly down at them. "I'd love to fight you someday. Ah, the joy of battle!" His grin widened.

"Arrancar-chan! Bee-chan!" A little girl with short, pink hair shot up over Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Hello, Yachiru," Sui Feng greeted. Ggio could tell she was slightly miffed at this nickname. A lean, bald man and another slender one with a bob hair cut and multicolored feathers at his right eye.

"Madarame Ikkaku! Ayasegawa Yumichika!"

Yumichika abruptly rushed over to Ggio and picked up his long braid. "Such a long braid! It looks pretty. But not as pretty as me."

"Uh, thanks?"

They entered the Twelfth Division barracks but a glass jar with a specimen inside it flew through the air at Sui Feng. She ducked, and it hit Ggio on the nose. "Ow!"

"Kurotsuchi isn't composed right now, so we'd better visit him later."

"What about my nose?"

"You big baby. Tough luck." Ggio made puppy eyes (kitty eyes may be a better description here.) and Sui Feng sighed. "Stop that, it's annoying."

"Aw, you don't care about me, Captain?"

"You don't even seem bothered by it."

"Agh. You're so cold."

They reached the Thirteenth Division barracks but were refused by Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentaro.

"The Captain is sick right now, so excuse us!"

...

The sun was setting and they were at the barracks.

"Good night, Vega."

"Good night, Captain!" He flashed her a grin and she snorted and walked back to her own quarters.

Ggio smirked and walked back to his own.

* * *

**Waw**

**Such division**

**Please R&R! Criticism is welcome!**

**bye**


	14. Chapter 14- Sick?

**Sup.**

**Putting the Ggio fangirl in this**

**Also, Tigre Estoque and Suzumebachi are making a reappearance. Later. I think.**

* * *

Ggio lay stretched on the roof, waiting for the sun to rise. He dozed there for a moment in the sun. He hated doing paperwork. It involved being cooped up at his desk until he finished, but he was skipping out on it. He didn't know how the other captains could bear it.

When he woke up, Sui Feng was crouched next to him. "Hey." The sky was turning red.

Ggio scrambled back, looking horrified. Sui Feng just laughed, "Your reaction!"

"Shut up. Who sneaks up on someone when they're sleeping?!"

"Uh, the captain of squad two?"

"Che." They watched the sun rise and squinted.

Around a corner, two girls lurked. "He will be mine. Soon." The girl who had spoken had a busty figure and short brown hair. Her shihakusho opened up to reveal most of her breasts. She wore heavy make up, and had a smirk on her glossy lips.

"Yes he will, Mira." The other girl had long black hair and was quite skinny. She had a pale blue scarf and seemed bored. "Why are you obsessed with him anyway?"

"You idiot, Rei." Mira smacked Rei's head and she cowered. "He's so hot!" She clutched her heart and swooned. "He may be scrawny and he might be an Arrancar, but he's MINE."

Rei rolled her her eyes. "Okay. He seems to like Captain Sui Feng though."

Mira sneered. "Sui Feng is so flat! She's too short and too uptight. She's no fun. Ggio deserves better." She gestured to herself. "Like me, for example. And you _are _going to help me win him over."

"Fine, fine." Rei held up her hands. They watched Ggio chat to Sui Feng for a few more minutes and slunk away. Sui Feng noticed two spiritual pressures grow fainter but didn't think anything about it.

The next day, Ggio was escaping paperwork again. Sui Feng made him do Omaeda's, since Omaeda was a lazy lump. Tigre Estoque had taken to hanging out with the other Zanpaktou spirits with Suzumebachi, so he didn't bother Ggio in his new work.

"Hello, gorgeous." A busty woman with short brown hair approached him. "The name's Mira."

"What do you want?" Ggio asked bluntly.

Mira's eyes narrowed slightly but returned to normal. She grabbed Ggio's collar and leaned in close. "How about you and I escape somewhere? Where that annoying captain won't find us."

Ggio squirmed. "I don't want anything to do with you," he growled. "Leave me alone. And don't insult Sui Feng."

Mira purred. "You deserve better. I bet she's forcing herself onto you, and has threatened you with death if you told anyone she was. Be with me instead."

Ggio narrowed his eyes. "She hasn't done anything of the sort. You're the one forcing yourself onto me. Get off me, you disgusting slut." He broke free and ran off.

Mira scowled but then held her hands over her chest again. "He's so... so dreamy. He looks so hot when he's upset!"

There was clapping as Rei walked out of her hiding place in the shadows. "Well done. You made him think you were a whore."

Mira snarled. "Shut up, moron. I _will _make him love me." She narrowed her eyes. "I've got an idea..."

Meanwhile Ggio was rushing back to his room. "What was _up _with that woman?" he grumbled.

When he reached the barracks, he rushed up the stairs and back into his room. He had to do his paperwork before Sui Feng found out he skipped out again and whooped his ass. Instead he found Tigre Estoque holding his work.

"You owe me."

"...What?"

"Actually, you owe _me_." Suzumebachi was perched on his shoulder. "This schmuck here," she yanked Tigre Estoque's ear. "He can't do anything so I just told him what to do."

"...Thanks, I guess?"

"You're welcome." Tigre Estoque exited and Suzumebachi winked and stuck out her tongue. "I hope you actually get somewhere with boss! She won't be lonely anymore!"

"Ack."

"Pay her a visit!"

"Why? She's probably busy right now, and she'll yell at me for neglecting my paperwork and bothering her."

"Do it."

"Fine."

Ggio made his way to her quarters. He knocked on her door. "Hello? Captain?"

"Come in," a muffled voice replied. He opened the door to find Sui Feng wrapped up in her bedcovers. She looked extremely stressed and bad-tempered.

"Wow." Her quarters were decorated with black cat memorabilia. There was a black cat paperweight on her desk and a black cat clock. Little black cat models lined the shelves and she was clutching a stuffed toy black cat.

"Yoruichi could transform into a black cat somehow." Sui Feng looked sick. Her eyes were red and her nose was running. Ggio sat on the bed next to her and noticed that there were massive piles of paperwork on her desk.

"Don't you keep your work in your office?"

"My desk is covered already." Sui Feng sneezed and blew her nose. "Sorry," she added. Ggio dusted himself off.

"I'll get you some tea. You look kinda sick."

She sneezed again. "Thanks."

Ggio exited and padded towards her office.

Sui Feng blew her nose again. She felt really sick. She wondered what could have happened to make her so ill. A few minutes later, Ggio returned with a mug of tea. He handed it to her and sat down next to her again. He gingerly put his arm around her, unsure if she was going to push him away or not. She didn't. She just exhaled, her cold hands gripping the hot cup. She looked really vulnerable right now.

"I'll tell you what. I'll do your paperwork until you're better. You just rest." He winced, hoping that her work was easier than it looked.

"B-but why? You hate paperwork!"

Ggio snorted. "Yeah, and I owe you my life. Just go to sleep and get better already.

"Th-thank you." Sui Feng placed the cup onto her bedside table and settled down to sleep. She didn't realise she had him in a death-grip when she lay down. Ggio was dragged down with her.

"Uh... You can let me go now. I need to do your work right now."

She ignored him, already asleep. She snored softly. Ggio marveled at how delicate she seemed while asleep. He tried to gently pull himself away but she gripped his arm tighter. "Stay..." she murmured. She was still cuddling her stuffed toy cat.

Ggio smiled gently and placed another little kiss on her cheek. He then prised her fingers off his arm, then sat down at her desk. Luckily, most of these papers were for transfers and students aiming to get a place in the second division. He had done this before, except he didn't receive as much.

The door opened and Tigre Estoque shuffled in quietly, Suzumebachi on his shoulder. he closed the door and leaned over Ggio's shoulder. "Look what we have here..." he whispered.

"Aww... Boss looks so cute when she's asleep. We'll help you with her paperwork. Right Tigre Estoque?"

"Fine."

A few hours later, they had finished half. It was evening already, and they had sorted the piles of finished papers in the corner. The were still working on the papers brought from her office. It had taken quite a few trips to bring the all back.

"Why do you think she's so sick?" Ggio asked in a hushed voice. Sui Feng murmured some incoherent words.

Suzumebachi shrugged while instructing Tigre Estoque. "I don't know. She had a cup of tea in her office, and then she returned here. She started being sick after that."

"It's a pity really. We have to finish all her work."

"I promised her that I'd help her."

A few hours later, it was getting really late.

Suzumebachi yawned. "You can do the rest. I'm going to go to sleep now." She flew out through the window. Tigre Estoque stretched and exited through the door. "Good luck, boss."

Ggio groaned. He was left to do it all himself. Sighing, he prepared himself for hours of boredom and hand-aches.

In the morning, Sui Feng woke up feeling slightly better, but she was looking amazed at Ggio's slumped figure on the desk. All of her work was on the floor, in the corner, and he had fallen asleep working on the last one. She fondly nudged him out of the way, and filled in the paper. She placed it on the pile and checked the others. They were surprisingly done well. She smiled and walked back to Ggio and inspected him. He looked so peaceful sleeping. She rolled her eyes and dragged him by the arms onto the bed. She put the covers over him and he murmured something. Unthinking, Sui Feng leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks," she whispered. Then she exited.

* * *

**Usually, it's highschool students who pull all-nighters to finish schoolwork.**

**Mira was some fangirl.**

**Please R&R! Criticism is welcome!**

**bye**


	15. Chapter 15- Drugged

**Mira plotted something but did it work?**

**Sui Feng got sick and Ggio had to take care of her and her work until she got better. Suzumebachi and Tigre Estoque felt sorry for him and helped.**

**Interesting. Is Sui Feng still sick?**

* * *

Sui Feng made her way to her office, to find Omaeda weeping, Rangiku and Yoruichi laughing and a worried Rukia.

"Sui Feng!" she cried. "I was so worried! You were left alone with that Arrancar! He could have done something to you! But at least we know he's not evil, otherwise he would have taken advantage over your vulnerabilit-" Omaeda covered her mouth and Sui Feng cocked an eyebrow. Rukia prised his hand off her mouth. "What's your problem?!"

"The captain doesn't like being called vulnerable." Omaeda was looking nervous. "We don't want her to unleash her Bankai on us, you know?"

Rangiku giggled. "How did he treat you?" Sui Feng narrowed her eyes and Yoruichi stepped in.

"He doesn't look all that bad, actually. Was he nice? What did you do when you were... Alone together?"

Sui Feng glared at them, fuming. "I was sleeping and he was doing my paperwork." Yoruichi covered her mouth and tried not to laugh.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Rangiku cooed. "He's so loyal to you!" Rukia nodded and jumped up and down. Sui Feng tried not to scream. Who the hell had told them?! She was suddenly overcome with a fit of coughing and Yoruichi ushered her out.

"Looks like she's still sick, folks. Better grab some medicine." Yoruichi waved and shut the door behind them and poked Sui Feng in the chest. "And _you_ need to get better. Capiche?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sui Feng replied meekly. Then she realised. "Wait!" But Yoruichi dragged her back to her room.

Yoruichi opened the door and gasped. "Well what do we have here?" Sui Feng blushed bright red.

"He- he was helping me with my work. He fell asleep at the desk so I dragged him there!"

"Ooh! Did you do anything with him?"

"Apart from tucking him in like a child? Nah."

"You're so uptight, Bee-chan." Sui Feng sneezed again and Yoruichi basically picked her up, carried her over to the bed and dumped her in it with Ggio. "I'm going to get you some medicine. Suzumebachi will make sure you get some sleep!"

"Wait! He's still sleeping!" But Yoruichi was gone. Suzumebachi flew over and giggled.

"Your hands and feet are cold and I'm sure he's really warm right now." Suzumebachi pulled the quilt over her and sat on Sui Feng. "Now sleep." she commanded. "Unless you want me to tell everyone that-"

"No!"

"Good." Suzumebachi flew up and perched on the desk. "Imagine him as a big, warm toy cat."

She glanced at him. Well, he _had_ been a kitty in their fight. A big kitty balloon animal that she'd popped with her stinger. She cuddled closer, warming up to the big toy cat. She fell asleep and Suzumebachi smiled. "Victory!" she cheered quietly.

Meanwhile, Mira was yelling at a bored-looking Rei. "I thought you said that with Sui Feng sick, Ggio wouldn't like her! I thought she'd be too weak and vulnerable!"

"Pshaw. You're the one that thought he didn't like her. it's not my fault that he's smitten with her." Rei said the last few words slowly and loudly to tease Mira and Mira snarled.

"Idiot." She held her sword against Rei's cheek.

"Give up. You're only an unseated officer in squad four, while I'm sixth seat of squad two."

"Arrogant little-"

"Why am I even friends with you?"

"Fine. Be like that. it's not as if you have other friends." Mira stalked off and Rei chuckled.

"I was the one who supplied you with that powder to put in Sui Feng's tea!" Mira was positively spitting now.

"But you only needed me because you're not in her division."

"Shut up! I _will _make Ggio mine, you hear me?!"

...

Tigre Estoque was cuddling Keke when Suzumebachi came back, squealing in delight.

"What is it?"

"Boss and your boss!"

"What?" A startled Haineko was standing stock-still in the clearing, with Tobiume behind her.

"Don't you tell a soul." Suzumebachi zoomed over and held her stinger to her throat.

"Fine, fine. But this is exciting!"

"Che."

Keke clucked and Haineko smirked. "Nice chicken ya got there."

"She's my chicken." Tigre Estoque squeezed Keke to his chest and she let out a strangled _bergark!_

...

"...What...?" Ggio groggily woke up. He was in a room, lying on a bed. There was black cat memorabilia everywhere. A black cat clock... "Crap!" He heard soft breathing and looked over to see Sui Feng curled up against him. She was murmuring things like, "such a warm, stuffed black cat..." Ggio didn't know whether to laugh or stay quiet.

He looked around to see a dozing Suzumebachi with her head on her hand. He tried to get out of the bed but Sui Feng once again grabbed his arm. "Kitty... Don't leave..." Kitty?

"She probably thought you were a giant stuffed toy cat." Suzumebachi had woken up and was regarding them curiously. "She has an obsession with cats, as you can see."

"Yeah..." Ggio tried to get away without waking her and nearly succeeded, but her fell to the floor with a thump. Not exactly stealthy.

Sui Feng woke up with a start. In a flash, she rolled off the bed and pinned him down, her fist raised.

"It's- just- me," he wheezed. He clawed at the hands around his neck.

"How did you ge- oh. Stuffed cat." Someone wolf-whistled outside. The door opened and Yoruichi walked in, holding a tray with a cup of water and some pills.

"Hey!" She grinned cheerfully. "You two look like you're having fun, but I suggest releasing him. He's turning purple." Sui Feng realised and released him. Ggio doubled over, gasping for air. "Well, I've got the medicine. Bye!" She placed the tray down on the bedside table and disappeared.

Sui Feng dusted herself off and pointed a threatening finger at Ggio. "Tell anyone about this and I'll hand you to Kurotsuchi so he can dissect you."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Good. Now we have to carry all these papers to the office."

"Aww. Oh hail no!" He tried to escape but Sui Feng grabbed his ear. "O-o-ow! Fine!"

Meanwhile, as they carried the papers together, Suzumebachi whizzing in front of them, a very angry Mira was whacking Rei with a stick.

"Idiot! Captain Unohana found out! She made me clean the sewers!" She whimpered and her eyes filled with tears.

Rei was exasperated. "Stop chasing him, moron! It's not worth it!"

* * *

**So... Mira had Sui Feng drugged. **

**Don't know how to continue.**

**Please R&R! Criticism is welcome!**

**bye**


	16. Chapter 16- Explanations

**Mira is going to make a move. I guarantee it.**

**Sui Feng is recovering and she is going to kill someone. I think.**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon.

Ggio was skipping work again. He had been taken off probation, due to some very convincing remarks from some certain people. He had been appointed to third seat, after he had been tested. Life is good.

Barragan had treated them all as trash and he lost count of how many times they had been abused and thrown around. Life was definitely better and nearly perfect.

Except for a few things.

"Ggio!" A high female voice rang out and he was grabbed by his collar again. He was dragged into a corner and slammed against the wall.

"...Mira." Mira licked her lips and cast her eyes downward. "Stop that act. You know I have no interest in you."

"But you're mine, Vega." Mira pressed him against the wall. A few people walked past the alley opening but ignored them. Mira glanced at them and back to Ggio. She lowered her voice and ran a finger against his jaw. "That uptight and annoying captain isn't here right now. Let's have some fun..." Ggio shuddered and tried to wriggle free. Mira just chuckled. She held her face against his and fluttered her long eyelashes.

"What do you want, lady?" Ggio coldly pushed her away and crossed his arms.

"You, of course." Her face was heavily laden with make up and her shihakusho revealed a lot of her chest. She moved closer until their lips were almost touching.

Ggio took this time to put his mouth next to his ear.

Sui Feng, was looking for her annoying lieutenant. "That dumb Omaeda," she muttered. "He left a pile of rice crackers on my desk." She passed a corner, but stopped and turned back to look. It was a dead end, and a woman was pressed up against Ggio. His eyes were lidded and he was whispering things into her ear. Sui Feng felt betrayed.

_Why? Why do I feel betrayed? It's not like he likes me that much anyways. But I thought- no. No. He's just my third seat. Why should I care what affairs he gets into?_

She stiffly regained her composure, but she couldn't help feeling sad. "Maybe it's for the best," she murmured. "He shouldn't have to be stuck with me." She tried to walk calmly away, but she ended up running away.

Ggio had placed his lips extremely close to Mira's ear. Mira took this opportunity to brush her lips over his neck, and he tried not to flinch. Instead, he whispered, "I despise you. Stop chasing me, you slut. Force yourself onto some other man." Mira gasped and stepped back. Ggio glared at her, and she aimed a slap at his cheek, but he dodged.

"Bastard!" Mira had tears running down her face, and they were dyed disgustingly dark as a result of all the make-up she wore.

Ggio ignored this, and heard rushed footsteps fading. He sensed Sui Feng's Reiatsu fading and groaned. _She saw all that?_ Mira walked out to join him. "See? She doesn't like you. You would have been better off with me, but sadly, I've lost interest in you. Toodles!" Ggio felt relieved that she stopped stalking him, but he ran off to chase Sui Feng.

"Wait!" Sui Feng didn't listen. "Wait, Sui Feng!" She stopped and he caught up to her using flash step. She turned coldly to him.

"Refer to me as Captain. You're just my third seat."

"Wha-what?" Ggio felt confused.

"I treat all subordinates like this." She turned and walked off. Ggio caught her hand. "What are you doing?!" Sui Feng's voice rose as he carted her off. "Put me down!"

"You need to understand," he murmured.

"I do! You love someone else!" Her voice softened. "I'm glad I gave you a chance to live your life the way you want."

"Che. I do say I'm glad I'm free from Barragan. He was abusive and threatened us with death if we defied him." He set her down in the outskirts of Rukongai. "But that woman was some crazy stalker."

"Really?" Sui Feng cocked her head. "What were you doing?"

"I was telling her off. Hopefully she stops harassing me." Sui Feng laughed and Ggio shrugged. "Maybe it's just due to the fact that I'm extremely hot. Maybe that's the reason you didn't kill me."

Sui Feng snorted. "Dream on."

"But seriously, why?"

Sui Feng's gaze turned solemn. "Okay. I'll explain." They crouched down.

"Your eyes... They-they were the eyes of Shihoin Yoruichi. I loved that woman. She was my mother figure. I wanted to grow up to be like her, strong and powerful. We've been through this."

Ggio nodded. His golden eyes?

"You two had the same attitude." Sui Feng looked down. "I wanted to see how things would go if I brought you back to Soul Society. If you'd be angry at me if I sealed you away. You were an Arrancar after all. But you were so much... Like me. I was drawn to you, because you had the same golden eyes as Yoruichi-sama. But she deserted me once, and-"

Ggio broke in. "What?"

Sui Feng continued. "And then... I realised that keeping you sealed away was going to hurt you. But you seemed so kind. I guess I admired your personality." A small blush spread across her cheeks. "I guess... I fell in love with you." Her voice cracked. "Ridiculous! It was only a short period of time! I'm so stupid."

Ggio leaned closer. "Well, it's perfectly normal in the real world. They believe in weird things like love at first sight." He gestured to himself. "After all, who could resist thi-" He was met with a slap. "Okay. I'll stop being an idiot."

Sui Feng snorted. Ggio grinned sheepishly. He looked up at the sky. "At first I hated you. We were so much alike. Heck, we both even had long braids. But I was drawn to you. You were so strong and powerful. I guess Arrancar need a leader figure. Or subordinates they could dominate." He shrugged. "Maybe that's just their instinct."

"But-but you guys are more than just an animal!"

"I guess." They sat together for a while longer and waited for the sky to grow dark. Ggio shrugged and got up. "Well..."

Sui Feng got a message on her soul pager. She took it out and Ggio noticed that it had black cat stickers on it. She glanced at the message and snorted.

"What?"

"Rangiku invites us to a party. You can come if you want."

"Heck yea!"

"...What."

"We only had to drink tea at Hueco Mundo, until Avirama brought home some sake."

"wow. But I guess it'll get the others to feel more comfortable around you."

* * *

**Sup.**

**Next chapter will probably be the last.**

**Don't know yet.**

**Please R&R! Criticism is welcome!**

**bye**


	17. Chapter 17- Party Time

**I am alive. This story is alive.**

**PARTAY TIME.**

**Let's see how drunk Rangiku, Izuru and Shuuhei get.**

**Some other pairings maybe.**

* * *

It was rowdy. Rangiku was having a heated discussion with Shuuhei over sake, while Izuru was passed out next to them. Iba was challenging Ikkaku to a duel, and both mens' faces were red from the amount of alcohol they had consumed. Renji was passed out on Rukia's lap and she was happily styling his hair and drawing on his face. Even Nemu was there, but she was busy examining a bottle of sake and the contents inside.

Even Yoruichi was there. "Sui-chan! I'm glad you could come! I only just arrived myself but I can see everyone else is really getting into the party."

Sui Feng wrinkled her nose. "God, it stinks in here."

Yoruichi noticed Ggio. "Hey, do you drink?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Great! Drinking contest?"

"You are going down!" Sui Feng rolled her eyes as she followed them to a table.

"Hey, Sui Feng! Wanna join in?"

...

Ggio was clutching a cup in one hard and banging the table with the other. Yoruichi was swaying in her seat.

"Who's winning?" Sui Feng was the sober one in this trio.

"Ugh... I don't know..." Ggio's words were slurred. Rangiku had come over, tipping over a few chairs.

"I'd -hic- say that Yoruichi -hic- is winning by far." She was red in the face. Iba was sprawled out on the floor with a drunk Ikkaku declaring victory. Yumichika was as dainty as ever, though his face was also slightly red.

"In your -hic- face, Vega!" Yoruichi had gotten up and jabbed a finger at Ggio.

"No! I can go on!" he protested.

"And the Arrancar is down! The black cat wins!" Yoruichi waved her bottle in the air.

"... Another competition?" Rangiku asked, though she was basically wasted.

"Argh... I need to -hic- get over this massive headache first."

"Your loss!" Captain Kyoraku had wandered over. "I'm in!"

"Same here!" Renji woke up and Rukia squealed, dropping the marker she held. Renji walked over, and he didn't notice the monocle and moustache Rukia had drawn on him.

"Fabulous," she whispered, grinning evilly.

Hisagi paused and approached them. "Hey Izuru! Joining in?"

"He's -hic- wasted. A mouse could -hic- handle more liquor than him."

"Eh."

They continued, and Renji was dragged away by Rukia.

Sui Feng had slunk away. Ggio followed her and grabbed her wrist for support. "Where are you going?" he slurred.

"Back to my room, I guess. It's getting a bit boring."

"Hey Vega! Ya comin' back?"

"Nah..."

"Good for you then," Rangiku yelled back.

Sui Feng smiled slightly. Ggio seemed to have had too much and he was red in the face. "Let me accompany you," he said, wobbling on his feet, attempting to bow mockingly. Sui Feng just snorted and dragged him back.

...

"Sui Feng..."

"Shush, my drunk friend." She had to drag him to his bed and dump him there.

"Thanks for everything Sui Feng." His voice was still slurred and she rolled her eyes. "Thanks for everything- for sparing me and getting me accepted into the Soul Society. I really appreciate it."

"No worries."

It was late in the night now. Everyone else was still partying, and Sui Feng's face reddened as he went onto a long, drunken rant about how he wished he could have just spent his time with her, throwing rocks into the river, instead of consuming a ridiculous amount of alcohol.

"Uh... Thanks?"

He started another rant about how thankful we was and how much he loved her when Sui Feng shushed him.

"Go to sleep." She pushed him back onto the bed and walked to the doorway. "Goodnight." There was a muffled reply. Smiling a little and blushing, she shut the door.

...

The next morning, Ggio had a terrible hangover, as well as many of the other shinigami. He wandered outside and flash stepped away. He arrived in West Rukongai. He got many confused glances from the citizens but he ignored them. Clutching his stomach, he wandered out into the forest and emptied his guts into a bush. Wiping his mouth, he tried to clear his mind. What the hell had happened last night? Oh... The party. And then Sui Feng dragged him back to- Ack!

He returned to Soul Society to find Renji still with his drawn on monocle and moustache. Rangiku was laughing at him, but doubled over, clutching her head. Shuuhei was sitting next to her. Kira was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Vega! You're pretty good!" Shuuhei inclined his neck to him.

"Hah. I couldn't beat Yoruichi though."

"Doesn't matter- at least you don't hold alcohol like Kira. He's still in bed, recovering."

Ggio headed back to the office to find Sui Feng whacking Omaeda with a broom. He leant against the door smirking.

"Oh. Morning, Vega." Sui Feng didn't pause in beating Omaeda. "How many times have I told you?! Don't- freaking- eat- rice crackers- over- my- head! We've been through this!"

"Ye-yes captain! I know you hate getting saliva-coated crumbs in your hair!" Omaeda blubbered.

"I'm glad we've cleared that up. Dismissed." Sui Feng slammed the broom, handle-first on the ground, and Omaeda scurried away. Ggio snickered and walked over. He flicked some crumbs off her hair.

"I meant every word I said last night." he whispered.

"Huh? Oh." Sui Feng remembered, a red flush creeping over her cheeks. Ggio smirked. "I just assumed that you were drunk and your brain was screwed up."

"What? Well it is now. Sui Feng, take care of me!" He leaned on her, snickering. "I'm so sick and I have nausea and headaches!"

"Take care of yourself!" She flung him off. "I have a hangover and I'm so sick!" she cried mockingly.

"Ah, fine... But I'm the one who had to help with your paperwork."

"Take this as a token of my appreciation then." She leaned up on her tippy-toes and kissed him on the forehead. There was a flash, a yell and a groan. "HEY!"

Rangiku was rubbing her head, Momo holding her soul pager and Rukia jumping up and down. "Freaking hangover," growled Rangiku. "Agh, my head hurts."

Momo chastised her. "It's your fault for drinking so much sake last night."

"The idiots have finally achieved headway!" Yoruichi staggered in, ungracefully and clutching her head. Everyone cheered, but Yoruichi noticed something.

"Uh-oh. Everyone run!"

"BAN-KA-" Ggio held a hand over her mouth.

"Get away! Save yourselves!" He flash stepped away, dragging Sui Feng with him. They alighted behind the barracks.

"Those stupid- OH! I am going to KILL-" Ggio shut her up with a kiss. Her eyes widened but then closed in bliss as their lips pressed together. She hoped Yoruichi and the others were nowhere near them.

"Well..." Mira and Rei were sitting together. Rei shaded her eyes as they watched Ggio and Sui Feng. "Your plan didn't work after all."

Mira scowled. "Shut up, Rei."

* * *

**This story though**

**I have no life so I update a lot. B)**

**Please R&R! Criticism is welcome!**

**bye**


End file.
